


Thwarted (by You)

by Bad_Wolf



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, FB status: It's complicated, M/M, Murder Flirting, gratuitous murder courtesy of the podium family, gratuitous sexting, sex with explicit consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Bad_Wolf
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is hunting down his boyfriend (fiance???) while still trying to hold down his 9-5 of murder and mayhem. If only he could catch Yuuri Katsuki then Victor could just apologize to his beautiful boyfriend, hopefully without being shot point blank, and he and Yuuri could settle down to adopt a couple of wayward youths and let Yurio take over. If only Yuuri would just stop trying to get himself and Victor killed in the process.V-N: Was that you jumping out that window?K-Y: ProbablyV-N: You're telling me you'd rather jump out of a ten story building, and kill yourself, than to let me ravish you and take you home?K-Y: Yes.K-Y: Not dead BTW, if you care.V-N: You are the worst boyfriend. I'm including that time in Ho Chi Minh City with that soup.K-Y: Calculated Risk :-PV-N: Unbelievable.





	1. You Can't Make Katsudon Without Breaking a Few Eggs

November-present day

Victor stumbled across Yuuri without warning. His beautiful, wonderful, exquisite Yuuri faced away from him, leaning against a wall and holding his stomach. For a brilliant second, Victor shouted with happiness. Yuuri flinched and Victor could see a smile on his face as he was turning. The damned mages were so far ahead, what did a couple more weeks matter when here was Yuuri, ripe for the picking. He wasn’t happy that Yuuri was allowing himself to just be scooped up like this, not after the fucking year they’d had running around the world, and then these fucking blood mages But Victor didn’t care if Yuuri was in his arms because Yuuri allowed it or because he had outsmarted the love of his life, because truth be told; he was tired, maybe Yuuri was tired too.

“Gotcha!” Victor bent and scooped Yuuri up, one hand below his knees, the other cradling his shoulders.

Yuuri gasped and whimpered.

“Yuuri?” Victor finally saw what the problem was when the stench of blood hit his nose. “Yuuri...” Victor knelt, still cradling Yuuri, “What happened?”

“Bullet? Magic? Not sure. You have to catch them-“ Yuuri tried squirming out of his grip, keeping one hand pressed to his abdomen.

“What? No, I couldn’t possibly, come on. Let’s get you home. I caught you, fair and square, you’re not getting away from me so easily.” Victor stood and swung him around, “Injured or not, you have to admit that you’re mine.”

Yuuri didn’t smile, just grimaced as Victor took a bad patch of ground on his way back. “We’ll catch them some other day.”

“They’ll go to ground.” muttered Yuuri.

“I don’t care. I’ve got to get you to a hospital. How long have you been injured. Is this worse than it looks?” Victor continued babbling on, aware of the increasing pallor in Yuuri’s lips, “You know I’ve no healing ability whatsoever my katsudon, how dare you get injured like this.”

“Victor...”

“Hush!” Victor cradled Yuuri closer to himself, rubbing his far shoulder. There was a pool of blood collecting in the bend of Yuuri’s stomach that scared Victor, “You’re bleeding a lot, why aren’t your energy runes kicking in?” Victor didn't ask the obvious question of why Yuuri didn't have healing runes.

“M’Out.”

Victor took a shaking breath, he was out too. "Don’t worry. Yurio will find us, or Phichit.”

Yuuri remained quiet and Victor purposefully jostled him, eliciting a groan. “I expect an answer when I speak with you, Yuuri.” They finally reached the outside of the warehouse, the salty air from the docks was bracing and almost nauseating.

“Victor...Put me down and go, there’s nothing you can do. Just call Yurio, let him take care of me.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Victor knew absolutely jack shit about healing magic, it’s why he used runes, but that meant Yuuri was right. He sighed and knelt, wincing as the puddle of blood dripped to the ground. Yuuri pressed himself to Victor’s chest, shivering. “M’Cold, Vitya.”

“I know, baby. I’m calling Yurio right now,” He sat on the ground, holding Yuuri close. “Yurio, do you have our position? No. Lost them. Shu-Shu- BE QUIET. Yuuri’s hurt, I need pick up  _right now_. He’s bleeding a lot. Good. No, he doesn’t have any left. By the fifth dock. I tried, it won’t stop. Maybe think shrapnel-“

Yuuri reached up with a bloody hand and plucked the phone from Victor’s hands, hanging up. “Vitya, I’m tying to tell you that I’ll be fine. You have to go after the mages. I know this looks bad, but-“

“Bad?!” Victor pulled Yuuri’s face up, “You’re paler than even Yurio. You look like you’re about to die.”

Yuuri smiled at him, his eyes glazed over, but still searching Victor’s face. “You’re so stupid. And you think  _I’m_  the dumb one? If you don’t go now they’ll get away.” Yuuri turned soft in his arms, exhausted by the speech.

Victor huffed, “You’ll die if I leave you here.”

Yuuri shook his head, “No, I wouldn’t dare.” And even Victor could see him struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Yuuri!” Victor roughly patted his face.

“Mm, I need to sleep. I’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“You have no magic left.”

“I’ve always some magic left,” said Yuuri, looking bemused, “Don’t you know that?”

“Right,” laughed Victor, “And I’m a blood mage. There’s no way you have enough to heal yourself Are you sure you don’t have any hidden runes?”

Yuuri looked so confused, he flopped in Victor’s arms, completely helpless. He touched Victor’s face, “Even if I did. Wouldn’t do any good. Would hurt more than help. Just go. I need to sleep.”

“Not a chance,” said Victor, digging his heels in, “I’m going to get you stable and _then_ let Yurio take care of you. Tell me what to do.”

Yuuri shook his head with vehemence, “No. Go.”

Victor knelt, propping Yuuri up against himself, “Baby, you’re going to bleed out if you don’t show me how to heal you. Just a fucking basic stasis spell. Never mind, don’t know why I’m arguing with you...” Victor ignored Yuuri’s protests and pulled up his phone, doing a quick search for basic first aid, swearing himself up and down to get training or something as soon as Yuuri was stable. He pressed his hand to Yuuri’s stomach.

“No!” Yuuri thrashed against Victor, “Stop! Stop! You’re hurting me!”

Victor snatched his hand back, and bit his lip, “I was doing it correctly.”

“Yes.” rasped Yuuri, “You were. But you never listen! You  _never_  think about-“

“I’m trying to heal you.”

“Killing me!” snarled Yuuri, pressing his hand to Victor’s face and pushing away, more blood pulsed out of him.

“Shhh, Shhh, baby. Baby?” But Yuuri had closed his eyes and was now limp and feeling very blank to Victor, like a spare sock or a lone shoe. “Yuuri?” Victor swallowed and carefully put him down, heart thudding in his chest, he felt for a pulse. It was there, sluggish and feeble, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He still felt warm despite the blood loss. But there was nothing to be done here, Victor took off, feeling more pissed by the second.

He pulled his phone out. “Yurio. For my sake I hope you’re close.”

“I am. But-Oh my God.”

“You found him. Good.” Victor, for his credit kept his voice steady. “Get him help.”

“Victor. I think it’s too late. I’m checking his pulse and I can’t find it.”

“You don’t know anything, you’re not a medic. Yuuri promised not to die. Get him to someone who can help, someone who knows him.”

“But-“

“Fuck’s sake, Plisetsky! Just do as you’re told!”

“Okay.” Yurio’s voice was hoarse, “ As far as I know, Minako is the closest.”

Yurio hung up and stroked the small star in front of his ear and muttered Minako’s call sign.

“Yes? Who is this?”

“Yuri Plisetsky. You need to come here right now. Katsudon’s in trouble. I’m sending you my position.”

Yurio knelt and touched Katsudon’s neck, nothing. He felt the pressure of warning and a second later an older woman was standing there, holding a bag. Yurio stepped back from Katsudon as the woman came forward, her gaze darkening.

“You’re a lot older than I expected. Katsudon made you seem...” Yuri trailed off uncertainly.

“I’d be very careful if I were you, about finishing that sentence, you’ve got my boy at your feet drowning in his own blood.”

Yurio looked down at the body, “I’m pretty sure you can use past tense with this one.” It was weird how calm he felt and was acting. He should have felt  _something_ , right? Panic, grief. But Yurio felt nothing.

Minako knelt, looking just as calm, she touched Katsudon’s eyes and sighed. “Fuck. Go on and help Victor clean up whatever mess is going on. I’ll deal with-“ she hefted Katsudon’s body up, grunting with the weight, “ _this_  mess. It’s probably best you and Victor steer clear for a couple of weeks from both Phichit and Mari. But don’t quote me on that, they might come after you.”

Yurio watched Minako turn, Katsudon’s hair hid his face, only the unnatural angle of the neck showing something was wrong. There was that pressure again and when Yurio blinked both Minako and the Katsudon were gone. Yurio shivered, he felt lonely and small. Was it possible for such a sunny day to feel like a blizzard? He caught a glint of shine and saw Katsudon’s glasses discarded, without thinking he picked them up and pocketed them, swallowing hard.

He’d wait until after they cleaned this up to tell Victor, until every single one of the cultists was dead. Yurio gripped the glasses tightly in his hand, but if he told Victor now.... maybe that would be incentive to clean this mess up.

What would be best?

Yurio caught up with Victor while his hand was down someone’s throat, igniting his palm. The results weren’t pretty.

Victor turned to him but Yurio waved him down with a small smile. The wild, savage look in Victor’s eyes softened as the body dropped to the ground with a soft squelch. Yurio looked at the charred throat and mouth for a mere second.

“Minako took Katsudon. All she said was, and I’m quoting ‘Fuck’, To ‘help you clean up this mess’. And to ‘stay away for a couple of weeks’.”

Victor viciously kicked the body and the head rolled away, the tendons and muscles of the neck snapping off. “Two weeks is a long time!”

“Enough time to kill everyone?” asked Yurio hopefully, “Who hurt Katsudon?” He wasn’t above low blows or manipulation if it got Victor moving.

Victor’s smile turned grotesque, “Oh I should hope so. You know what they say, on top of every empire are the bones of the old kings. Do you want me to give you an empire, Yurio?”

“No. I want to take it from you one day.”

Victor’s smile burned at the edges, “That’s the spirit!”

 


	2. Don't cry over spilled sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's an innate you might ask?
> 
> You do get a glimpse of Yurio's innate in Hustled.

 

 They stand over the dark doorway, there are sigils scrawled around the opening, preventing their entrance. But sigils are worthless when faced with a bit of 808. Yuuri isn’t currently there to prevent Victor from using a pound of the stuff, so he considers a pound to be a conservative amount, it shouldn’t bring any buildings down at least. He shapes the putty into a flat disk and digs a cannibalized ignition switch into the center, Victor smells almonds and whistles cheerfully to himself. Collateral damage would be a bonus.

“We could really use Yuuri for this,” said Victor, attaching the exposed wires to the spark box, “He’s good at breaking through wards. Just slides by them.”

Yurio quirks his mouth, “Only because-“ he chokes and coughs to the side.

“You alright?”

“Mm,” said Yurio, “Just...swallowed wrong.” Fucking Victor, idiot and a half. He _still_ didn’t know Katsudon’s innate. Honestly, after almost two years Victor should have figured it out. Or to be fair, Katsudon should have had the guts to tell Victor.

“Nervous?” Victor’s mouth made a smile shape as he places the 808 and the lick of wires on the ground.

“Shut the fuck up, aren’t you done yet?” Yurio shapes a weak shield over the explosive and backs away. The explosion will hopefully blow only inwards, tearing through concrete and foundations to destroy any wards.

“Sometimes,” said Victor, veering wildly in topic, “I think you know more about my Yuuri than I do.”

They trot behind a building. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” But his hand strays to Katsudon’s glasses and Victor grabs his wrist just as he pushes the button for the explosive.

“What have we got here, Yuratchka?” crooned Victor, eyes hardening, “Yuuri’s glasses? Why are they in your pocket.” Victor’s voice is oil over sand, dark and toxic.

Yurio gulped, “I saw them on the ground. Let’s go.” He rips his wrist out of Victor’s grip and walks to the blown hole, he tests it, but nothing pushes back against him. He forms a cushion of air.

“Wait a minute,” said Victor, his eyes shuttling back and forth, back and forth, “Why would Minako leave Yuuri’s glasses? He needs them.”

“I don’t know! They’re broken! He needs new ones!” Yurio growls, but something in his eyes makes Victor pause and his hands begin to shake.

“Vitya...” Yurio clapped a hand over his voice. Instead of reassuring and calm, it had been agony and fear. Victor locked eyes with Yurio.

“I want-“

 “Climb on. Think about that later.”

“Yes... Think later.“ Victor kept his voice so level that Yurio could feel how close he was to overflowing, a single nudge would tip the scales. Yurio just had to keep him level until he could get something breakable in front of Victor. Preferably not himself.

....

It was the smell of rotten incense and burnt offerings that sliced through Victor’s daze. All Yurio heard was a low curse and Victor blurred by him, his mouth twisted into a snarl. Yurio stayed back, just walking, he touched his fingers to the magic in the walls, it was very distinct and he closed his eyes, memorizing the particular taste of this magic. When the tunnel widened out into a rough room, Yurio squinted through the haze of magic and dying auras that made his sinuses seize up. He ignored Victor squeezing too much air down some man’s throat and the ensuing gore that was about to occur. Yurio wasn’t particularly repulsed by blood and guts, but that particular air punch that Victor favored was reserved only for the foulest of moods. Yurio winced only slightly as he heard the wet pop of two lungs giving out. There was a portal closing on the other side of the room, stupid Victor, he probably hadn’t even noticed.

“Are you done, you  _idiot?”_  yelled Yurio once he’s sure that there aren’t any cultists lying in wait for him.

Victor looked up and frowned, he swiveled his head to the portal. “I’m not  _that_  far gone. I placed a sleeper on them before they jumped. Rude to leave a party.”

“This wasn’t even a party, it was two against one. They practically sacrificed themselves on you.”

Victor shrugged and stepped over the corpse, “I’m not complaining.”

Yurio had to ask anyway, “What do you want to do now? The sleeper won’t activate until they settle down.”

“I want Yuuri.”

“I figured,” Yurio scowled, “I know where we can probably find him, or Mari at least. But if we get caught you’re on your own. I like keeping my head facing towards my toes.”

......

.....

It took them more than the aforementioned two weeks to get into Japan, and then it took another handful of days to locate where they were holding Yuuri.

Sapporo was just as loud and glittering as Victor remembered it, he made sure to keep a firm hand on Yurio’s shoulder in case Yurio became overwhelmed by the mish mash of magics.

Yurio’s Spool lead them to a quiet neighborhood dominated by a large green hospital-like building and several coffee and clothing shops. They crossed the street to a coffee shop to wait Mari out. Victor drank whatever Yurio had ordered for him without tasting it, he counted the minutes and then the half-hours, and then he counted the hours. The people that went in and out looked mostly resigned, some of them openly cried. Victor glanced at his watch, almost midnight. Yurio looked exhausted, his hair drawn up into a messy bun. “Why don’t you go look for a hotel, Yurio? Something plush I think. For a week.”

“Just a week?” asked Yurio through his yawn, “You don’t want to stay longer?”

“Mari will either invite us to stay or she’ll...politely ask us to leave.”

“True.” Yurio stood up, “I’m going to order you another coffee. Listen for your name, don’t turn your phone off.”

“Got it, dad.”

Yurio rolled his eyes and retreated.

Victor snuggled deeper into his coat and settled down to wait, not half an hour later he was rewarded with both Mari and Minako walking out of the building arguing loudly about something. Mari looked furious, Minako just looked cold. That was quite the personality switch, Victor supposed that under the circumstances... no he wasn’t going to think about it. Not until he knew for sure.

Victor debates for 1.2 seconds, according to his watch, whether to cross the street. Aw hell, what was the worst that could happen? Victor quickly finishes his whipped drink and jogs across the street, glaring at the helpful plaque translation: Palliative Care. He meant to stroll into the building and tearfully ask for his boyfriend’s room, instead he approaches the front desk scowling.

The young woman is unimpressed with Victor’s scowl. “Name?” Victor freezes, turns right around and rushes back out.

.....

“You’re stupid,” muttered Yurio later that morning, Victor refused to go back to the hotel, instead ordering a six shot Cuban coffee and praying that he didn’t have a heart attack.

“I panicked. It happens. I’m exhausted. But this will help.” Victor takes a large gulp of coffee and he can  _feel_  his pupils dilate, it’s almost painful. Yurio is sneering at him, but Victor just takes a tiny sip of coffee and pretends he isn’t hearing colors.

Yurio huffs, “I’m not going in there with you, but I’ll give you a double line, if you feel it vibrate that means to bail  _immediately_.”

“Okay,” said Victor, unable to come up with more than that. Mari was pacing the front entrance of the building like a caged beast, her eyes flashing unnatural colors. The crowds parted before her and even a stiff-looking police woman bowed away from Mari. Nothing quite like the wrath of the sister thought Victor glumly.

“I wonder what she is,” muttered Yurio as they watched Mari pace in front of the building for more than forty-five minutes, back and forth for a block and then swinging back again. Yurio squinted, as if that would help his vision, “Her eyes are freaking me out. It’s like she  _knows_  we’re here, but just can’t pinpoint.”

“We  _did_  drop off the face of everything after the fiasco with the cult.” said Victor squinting at the stocky figure stalking back and forth, guarding the one entrance and exit, “And there’s Minako. That’s my cue.” Victor leaves his mostly untouched coffee behind and sliding into the green building.

“Katsuki, Yuuri?” Victor gingerly laid Yuuri’s blue glasses on the counter, “I’m his... well....”

“You’re the boyfriend,” said the desk manager, looking him up and down, “Okukawa said you would come. She also said to put you out on your ass. But... Mari said to let you in if you came back.”

“If?” Victor frowned, unsure if the translation spell inscribed under his tongue was malfunctioning or not, “Not when?”

The receptionist shrugged, “Go on ahead. Room 41. Here, this will let you onto the elevator.” She handed him a slick looking card and waved him on ahead.

**...**

The room where Yuuri was laid out was ice cold, Victor thought that hospital rooms were supposed to be tolerably warmer. But this one was an ice box, Yuuri rested on a giant pulsing slab of dark red rock only in shorts and a t-shirt, his hair had been sloppily cut. Victor slid into the room and squinted at the garish fluorescent lighting, the light switch did nothing except possibly make everything brighter.

Victor touched Yuuri’s face, it was the same temperature as the room and in the unforgiving light he looked like cut wax. He was cold and dry, his mouth an awful thin line. Victor snatched his hand back and stumbled into a chair, the sound that came out was that of a wounded animal.

It was impossible, last time there’d been warmth and Yuuri had been annoyed with him, bright brown eyes sparkling with anger. Victor’s touch had dislodged Yuuri’s head, his face flopped to the side. This imposter was made of wax and chipped amber, there was nothing else but the pretense of life. Victor gripped the arms of the chair, “No. No. No. Oh God...” Victor had never been happy standing still, he always wanted to be moving. So he moved now, he picked up Yuuri and cradled him close, burying his face into the shoulder, “Oh please, please, please.”

“I think that’s enough. Put him down.”

Victor froze and gently put Yuuri back down. He lowered himself over Yuuri, pressing his lips carefully to Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s mouth was cold and Victor almost shook him, as if that would do any good. Out the corner of his eye he saw Phichit unravel himself from the light, the fluorescents flickered and the light was less harsh than before. Phichit moved around to the other side and rearranged Yuuri’s body to some secret specifications.

“I expected you to come faster.” Phichit rested a hand on Yuuri’s forehead, his gaze softened while on Yuuri, hardening when it moved to Victor. Despite the past few months, Victor still wasn’t sure how to handle Phichit, and now... Victor bit back his usual sharp reply to Phichit's obvious sexual joke, why Phichit thought it was okay was beyond Victor. Playing dumb was easier.

“There was-“

“I wasn’t asking.” Phichit’s voice remained soft, “Just a simple observation.” They both looked down at Yuuri, Phichit stroked his forehead, “I’ve never seen him like this. So peaceful.“ His voice cut off and Phichit pressed his fingers to his lips. Victor kept his eyes averted to Yuuri’s hand, splayed wide over the rock. Phichit’s voice was shaky, “You tried to use healing magic on him. You don’t  _know_ healing magic.”

“I-“ His throat closed up again and he shook his head in defeat. Phichit hissed through his teeth and gripped the slab of rock, his knuckles growing white with electricity and heat. “You  _idiot_. Do you know what you could have done?!“ Victor flinched when Phichit reached across and grabbed his coat, the desperation and anger needing no words.

“I’m sorry!” said Victor, tears smearing everything into a mess, he covered his face, “I’m sorry! It’s all my fault!”

Phichit jerked back, not letting Victor go, but loosening his hold, “What’s your fault?” His eyebrows pinched together and he looked at Victor hard.

“I don’t want to say it. Don’t make me,” Victor smothered his words into his hands, “Don’t.”

“I don’t understand, Victor. Your words and actions... they feel so final.  _You_  didn’t stab Yuuri, right?  _Tell_  me that wasn’t you.”

“No!” Victor slammed his fist onto the stone slab, “No, I’d never! I found him already injured, and he was out of magic-“

“Yes,” said Phichit, his voice falling flat, “you decided to try and learn healing magic within thirty seconds and now-” he waved at Yuuri lying silent on the slab of rock, “But I still do not understand.”

“I didn’t think I could hurt him anymore than he already was. There was  _so much_  blood. What else was I suppose to do? Just let him bleed out?” Victor knew he sounded defensive, he took a step back and braced his hands against the stone bed, ready to run. Phichit didn’t try to stop him, which was weird. Victor took a slow step back, and Phichit only followed with his eyes, looking puzzled.

“You’re talking as if you don’t...” Phichit paused and squinted at Victor, “Oh my God, you don’t know what Yuuri’s Innate-“

“It doesn’t matter  _now_  does it?” Victor viciously rubbed his face, shaking and hiccoughing. Phichit was slowly standing up, arms held out as if to prevent Victor from bolting. He was slowly edging around the stone slab, but Victor took another step back and another until his back was to the door.

“You need to talk to Mari.” Phichit measured each word carefully, forcing himself not to spook Victor as he approached. “You don’t know Yuuri’s innate, you don’t understand. I can’t say anything more, Mari can help-“

Victor shook his head slowly, hand already on the door, “No. She’s just going to kill me and I can do that myself while being more productive, for Yura’s sake.”

Phichit’s face cracked into anger, but before he could react, Victor slammed his hand into the air, throwing Phichit into the stone slab, knocking the air out of him.

Phichit groaned and rolled onto his back, he could hear Victor running down the hallway. Phichit activated the snowflake and crown motif below his ear. “Mari... ohmygod. Oh my  _God._ ”

“Chulanont. Spit it out.” Mari sounded stuffed up.

“Don’t tell me you’re still crying,” said Phichit, incredulous.

“Fuck you. He’s not really your brother.”

“Fuck  _you!_ ” said Phichit, offended, “ You have absolutely  _no_  right to say that to me!”

Mari growled, “Was there a reason you called or can I just hang up?”

“Fuck. Don’t hang up. Victor showed up-“

“You didn’t kill him, did you? Why do you sound like that?”

“Don’t be dumb, big sis. Killing Victor would be merciful. He just left... after he finished handing me my own ass-“ Mari snorted, “-If you hurry you can scoop him up. He’s wearing a trench coat and a dark blue scarf, no hat. No idea where baby Yuri is.”

“Actually, Yuko might be able to scoop Nikiforov up. Go help her carry the stupid idiot back. Let Takeshi handle Yurio. Then come home and tell me exactly why you were so excited about.”

Phichit cut the spell and went back to Yuuri to kiss his forehead, “You absolute jackass.” Then he left the room.

....

Victor ran out of the room, thumbing at the rose under his ear. “Yurio! Pack up. We have to go now.” He stomped into the elevator, not waiting for people to leave and crashed into a very short woman. “ Yuko!” Victor grabbed onto her or else she would have fallen.

“Victor.” Yuko looked up at him slowly. She looked exhausted. “You look tired.”

“Funny, I was about to wonder when the last time  _you_  slept.”

“You misunderstand me, Victor, “She reached up and stroked his face, “You should rest,” her voice echoed and Victor seized up.

“No- I have to-“ Yuko’s hand was like a magnet, it kept him glued to the spot.

“You _must_  be tired... You’ve been working so hard.” Yuko’s voice was firm and it tugged at Victor’s fatigue, the sweet toll of a bell calling him to sleep.

Victor glared at her, managing to pull away, although stepping out of Yuko’s magic was like being dunked into ice slurry. His vision blurred in pain.

“You look so sad about Yuuri,” suggested Yuko, eyes flickering gently, soft and unassuming. Victor fell to his knees, wheezing and trembling. “Doesn’t it sound better to sleep. Just for a little.”

“Yes... No!” gasped Victor still trying to resist. Yuko smiled at him gently, running her hand through his hair. Her touch was gentle and forgiving, it was more than Victor deserved.

“It must be very lonely...” Yuko cupped his cheek, bringing Victor’s eyes up. She looked down at him sadly, “Aren’t you tired of running? Without Yuuri, aren’t you tired of fighting?” and there are tears pouring down Victor’s face.

“Yes. Yes.”

“Sleep would be better?”

“Yes.” Victor closed his eyes.

Phichit strolled around the corner while Yuko struggled to get Victor out of the elevator.

“There you are! Minx! Get over here to help me!” Yuko managed to get Victor halfway out the elevator before Phichit reached her. Between them they propped him up against the wall.

Yuko frowned at Victor and petted his hair, “Phichit....”

“Nope. He doesn’t know.”

“Oh... I wondered why that line of thought worked on him. How sad. Mari will explain it to him.” Yuko leaned against the wall and pulled out her phone, quickly tapping out a message.

“Maybe... But Mari can’t tell him either you know.”

“Obviously. But she can point him in the right direction. He’s really a silly man.”

“It’s no wonder they fell in love.”

Yuko slid her phone shut, “Hey! Show some respect for Yuuri! He can’t defend himself.”

Phichit paled and his pupils constricted, “Agh! Don’t  _do_  that.” He pinched himself and Yuko giggled apologetically.

“Sorry. I had to lay it pretty thick on Victor, it must be still hanging around. What are we going to do with this bear?” She waved her hands in the air, as if that would dispel her magic.

Phichit took a bracing gulp of air to clear his head, “I’ll... go get a gurney. Victor stinks of your magic, anyone who gets close will know he was forcibly knocked out. You go on ahead and go see Yuuri. I’ll deal with this.”

...

Victor woke up lying on the floor on top of woven rush mats. He could hear the muted roar and shush of an ocean or a sea. He gulped in air and it tasted like salty fish and crushed greenery.

“Owwww. Ow, ow,” He muttered.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Mari dropped onto the floor at a table, cradling a large glass of something that smelled alcoholic. Her eyes were red and puffy from continuous crying. She was pale and her hair was pulled back into a severe braid, not her usual messy style. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Victor slowly sat up and sucked in a sharp breath, making himself dizzy, he almost pitched forward. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want... I  _never_  wanted-“ Fresh tears started to spill out and Victor wondered when he would die from dehydration, he hoped it would be soon.  _Not to be melodramatic or anything_ , he rubbed the tears away.

“Ah....so that’s what Phichit was so excited about. You don’t know about Yuuri’s innate do you. Typical, Yuuri. My brother is so closed lipped about it. It’s not like it’s a big deal. Plenty of people are even partially-blooded, especially in Japan. Maybe he thought you’d freak out.” She glared at him, daring Victor to freak out.

Victor was struggling with breathing and Mari’s smile was mean and petty. “I’m really enjoying this, Nikiforov. It almost makes up for having my brother laid out like steak on that fucking rock. Yuko says it’s a strong stasis magic that should keep him from rotting for a while, but who knows if it will be enough time.”

What could Victor say to that? “I’m- You’re...”

Mari’s eyes slid away, uninterested, “Ah yes. Did you know that the Katsuki’s are _all_  blooded? It’s rare when one of us doesn’t have our magic tied to our bodies. A genetic mutation; obviously not good for a long life, but... the Katsukis have never much cared for long lives. Yuuri seems to be the exception. Maybe he’ll usher in a new age, eh?” Mari drank deeply from her cup, her eyes were doing that weird thing where they shifted colors so rapidly that it was nauseating.

“You’re... trying to make me guess Yuuri’s innate.”

“Mhm. It’s the only way right now. I could tell you mine, that would make it infinitely easier, but... I don’t feel very charitable, you know?”

The demand to know why Mari would be so cruel immediately dries on his lips. Of course she would want to torture him before killing him, it was right, it was right to make Victor suffer like this. His heart was vacillating between tasting like ash and feeling like blood was crawling up his throat. He wanted to puke, this world didn’t need him. There was no Yuuri, there shouldn’t be a Victor.

“Woah.... Nikiforov. I’m not done with you yet. Don’t go thinking drastic thoughts.” Mari settled a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“You read minds?” asked Victor weakly and Mari gave him a grim smile.

“No. But when you think of Yuuri you’re face is a fucking open book?” Mari pulled out two cigarettes, and held one out, “I think you might need it by the end of this conversation- Oh Yuko, what is it?”

Yuko whispered into Mari’s ear, her children swirling around her legs like a dervish. Mari nonchalantly let them crawl over her, but Victor recoiled, remembering the photos of Yuuri he had tucked in his wallet, his heart lurched and with shaking fingers he plucked one of the cigarettes from Mari’s fingers.

“Come on you goblins, let’s go see Yurio. The darling looked absolutely dead on his feet last night.”

Victor rocked to his knees and Mari snorted.

“Don’t,” choked out Victor.

“Nikiforov, down. There’ll be no Russian blood spilt tonight. Sit.” said Mari, her eyes bearing down and Victor found his knees collapsing under him, he didn’t want to sit, but magic laced Mari’s voice and Victor was powerless.

“Blooded. You and- and Yuuri...”

“That’s right.”

“You, just made me sit. You’re something with your voice and eyes.”

“Correct.”

“And Yuuri...”

Mari sighed, looking annoyed, “Either you figure it out based on what you know of Yuuri or- well...thanks to you let’s just say you’ll be waiting a while to find out.”

Victor swallowed. “Can Yurio and I leave? I think I need time to figure this out, alone.”

“If you want. Come back in two weeks.”

“Why two weeks?”

“Because after that Yuuri won’t be at the palliative building. I’ll be taking him home and I won’t let you see him,” said Mari impatiently. She stood, “If you’re done messing up my day?” She motioned for the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm particularly pleased with the names of the chapters. even more so than with Hustled.
> 
> also, I guess I could explain some of the magic rules. Some.  
> 1\. Magic is like energy, some people have more of a reserve than others. Rest and good nutrition helps you restore it.  
> 2\. Objects can be turned magical, but it's hard to get rid of that spell afterwards. Magic always lingers.  
> 3\. Auras are manifestations of someone's magic/soul, can't be hidden but can/does change throughout someone's life.  
> 4\. Magic runes and tattoos and sigils are all different. Tattoos are permanent and you can't turn them off, they always suck a bit of magic away. Breaking the skin will disrupt a magic tattoo. Runes are not permanent, are drawn/painted on, you can use anything from henna to a regular BIC pen. Runes are the most commonly used spells on the body. Sigils are for objects, they require a lot of magical upkeep.  
> 5\. Innates are weird. you can only tell people about your own. you can't talk about someone else's. cannot.  
> 6\. Winking (teleportation) is very cost heavy and I know it's a stupid name but I won't change it now because it makes me laugh.  
> 7\. Cellphones v. communication tattoos. You get them around your ear or under your tongue, but tongue tattoos always rub off within a few months. Magic takes energy so lots of people just use cellphones to conserve energy. Yuuri has a shell, Victor a rose, Yurio a crown, Phichit a snowflake and crown. We haven't seen anyone else's.  
> 8\. Hand spells are the most common form of creating spells. You gather your magic up and let it flow out.  
> 9\. It's very very very taboo (and illegal!!) to use spells are freely as we see our babes do. If anyone had seen Yuko bamboozling Victor they wouldn't have even paused to think about rescuing him and trying to hurt her. What Yuko did was very very very illegal and unethical.


	3. More than one way to skin a poodle

April- eight months ago

“Is there anything better that this?” tried Phichit again.

Mari idly nodded, but said nothing, pretending only the barest degree to play along.

“The ocean!” insisted Phichit, “Is beautiful! It just makes me want to swim forever.”

“And then drown?” asked Yuuri hopefully, tossing the brightly colored drink Phichit had brought him into the sand, fruit and little umbrella bouncing.

Both Mari and Phichit groaned.

“Nice going,” muttered Mari, she slid out of her wrap, “I’m going for a swim. Please get his head out of Victor’s ass by the time I come back.”

Phichit morosely poured a shot of dark whiskey for Yuuri and passed it over. Yuuri threw it back and Phichit winced, but refilled it.

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” Yuuri sipped his whiskey, looking forlorn.

“Absolutely not!” then Phichit amended, “Well... compared to ‘Victor’ you’re normal, and IMHO you’re an angel.” Phichit used his fingers to qualify Victor’s name.

“I’m an angel compared to  _you_ ,” said Yuuri mournfully, “Thank God. I think my parents wouldn’t be happy with-“

“Okay! I get it! Can we not turn this conversation into ‘Phichit is an incorrigible societal deviant’ please? Do I have to tickle you into submission, mister??”

“No!” said Yuuri, smiling despite himself. He frowned and sighed, groaning as he let himself slide off the chair, ending up in the sand. He held up his cup, “More.”

Phichit rolled his eyes skyward, but instead of filling the cup, folded the bottle into Yuuri’s grip. “So, what can I do to help. You’re obviously dead set on making Victor yours so...”

Yuuri managed to take a drink, “I don’t know. Mari thinks we need to lay low because of the names and body count, but I’m  _bored_. It’s been getting more difficult to keep myself in check.”

“Hmm...” Phichit narrowed his eyes and gazed out to where Mari was swimming and having fun with her long time partner and Minako.

“Yeah?” Yuuri perked up, lifting his head up, making sand cascade down his neck. He knew that look and he quickly scrambled up, grabbing Phichit’s hand.

“Give me work,” he begged, “I’m bored, bored, bored!!!”

“Alright, keep your trunks on,” said Phichit, distractedly, patting his head, “I’ll keep my favorite customer and best friend busy  _while_  I give you some hope. I’ll even charge you twice as much to show you how good I think this’ll work. So. You think ‘Yurio’ some sort of preternatural homing pigeon thing going on?”

Yuuri nodded, “Mari said-“

“I know what Mari said,” interrupted Phichit, “Let me think out loud. And that homing thing is why the playing field is unfair... What if you lure Yurio  _here?”_

Yuuri gaped at him, unsure if Phichit was done speaking, “But...why?”

“To kill him!” said Phichit, irritated that his plan wasn’t obvious,  _honestly,_ what would Mari and Yuuri do without him?

Yuuri leaned back, frowning, “I guess I could. But Victor would be mad at me.”

“He’ll just have to get over it. Seduce him with your fucking thighs or something, pun intended.”

Yuuri shot him a dirty look.  I don’t want to kill Yurio, I like him. Both Victor and Mari would be  _pissed_  at me.”

“Well, unless you take Yurio out of the picture somehow I don’t know how you’re going to make Victor work for your ass.”

“It’s not that he has to  _work_  for it... It’s that he has to get all that anger out. You should have  _heard_  him,” said Yuuri, his eyes glazing over, a small smirk brightening his features.

“Well, good job Phichit. I don’t remember the last time Yuuri smiled like that.” Mari arrived with her partner in tow. “Minako says good bye and gives you two her love.”

A sharp horn blast made them all turn, Minako was on the deck of a sleek, dark yacht. She lifted a hand and they all waved at her.

“Doesn’t she have enough for a fleet by now?” muttered Yuuri.

“You know how she is,” said Phichit, “Besides, with the new money you two brought in, she  _had_  to congratulate herself somehow.”

Yuuri dropped back into the sand and toasted Mari, who groaned and waved to Yuuri, “Do you see, Liza? Do you  _see_  what I have to work with now?”

“I think it’s cute Yuuri’s so determined. Reminds me of you.” Liza booped Mari’s nose who sighed the long suffering sigh of a sister and dropped onto the sand, holding out her hand for a drink.

“Anyway, what did-“

“Memories!” yelled Yuuri, bolting upright, splashing sand everywhere, “We can take Yurio’s memories! We didn’t physically meet until...about a month after I met Victor! Maybe it will be enough!”

“We don’t know if that’s how Yurio’s Innate works though,” Mari sipped her drink, “But... if you’re willing to risk it then fine. We can set up a chop shop on a different island and play it like we did in Boca. Maybe we could even extract the Innate with enough information from his memories of you and me.”

“So smart!” gushed Yuuri, making Mari laugh, “Perfect older sister!” She cackled when Yuuri threw himself on her.

“You drunkard! I’m going to commission you a liver-saver tattoo,” teased Mari, hugging Yuuri back, “For my own peace of mind more than anything.”

Phichit stood up, “I’ll get started. I can’t wait to meet this imposter Yuri!”

“You know we’re not keeping these names forever, right Phichit?”

“Whaaat?”

“I want to keep mine,” pouted Yuuri, sprawled in Mari’s lap, “I like it and it’s all Victor has... please???”

“To be perfectly honest, I really like the name Mari,” admitted Liz, “It suits you. You should think of settling down, babe.”

“Katsuki Yuuri does have an innocent ring to it, and it’s a common enough name.” said Phichit, eyes glowing.

“Fuck me for having a family of sentimental assholes,” lamented Mari, “If Minako were here-“

“If Minako were here, one bat of Yuuri’s eyelashes would topple her like a blade of dried grass,” retorted Phichit, Liz laughed and kissed Mari’s cheek, murmuring something into Mari’s ear.

Yuuri nodded rapidly, scrubbing Mari’s thigh with sand. She dusted Yuuri’s hair from some of the sand.

“You sure you’re ready to face him again, Yuuri?” Phichit stood and stretched, allowing time for Yuuri to think of an answer and work through his hundred thousand million feelings he seemed to deal with every day.

“Maybe not right away,” said Yuuri, “But I’ll deal with him when he finds me.”

“If he finds you.

“When.”

“If!”

“When!”

“If!” insisted Phichit, “You’re a lot better at this than you think, sweetie. Victor’s going to have to run himself to the bone if he really actually wants to find you.”

“He will,” said Yuuri, oozing confidence he rarely felt about anything else, “He said he wanted to-“

“I don’t want to hear this!” shouted Mari, “I really don’t!”

“Then skeddaddle,” said Phichit, laughing and helping Mari to get up, inadvertently tossing Yuuri back onto the sand, “Because I’m  _dying_  to know just how hard -“

“God!” said Mari, snatching Liz’s hand up and running away.

Phichit flopped down on the sand next to Yuuri, knocking their shoulders together, “So spill.”

Yuuri laughed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

...

 July- five months ago

“Shit!” squeals Phichit as he’s dragged into a darkened corner. He doesn’t have a chance to do anything before a fragrant rag is shoved into his face. Phichit recognizes the smell and clutches at the arm around his neck while he holds his breath. He wills himself to calm down. After a minute the rag is removed.

“I’m impressed.”

Phichit tentatively reaches up and scrubs his mouth, “What do you want?” Phichit feels the dull heat of a spell ignite on the stranger’s palm as it’s pressed into his back.

“If you try anything I’ll turn your liver into charcoal.”

“Noted. Wait a minute!” Phichit yanks down on the stranger’s collar, “Hoo _oooooly_  shit. You’re Victor! Oh-Em-Gee.”

“Uhm.”

Phichit scrutinizes the face and it matches with what Yuuri’s told him. “Oh crap. Are you trying to threaten me?” Shit. If Victor kills him Yuuri will never forgive either of them. Phichit for dying and Victor for being an idiot. Yuuri  _had_  told him Victor was an idiot, so technically, Phichit supposes this is on him.

“Yes,” Victor looks bemused, “I am. So you know Yuuri.”

“Boy do I!” says Phichit, “Let’s get a table-Hurk!” Victor wraps a cruel arm around Phichit’s neck. “Easy there, down boy! There’s a good lad.” Phichit roars with laughter. “Relax Mister whatever-your-last-name-is, I need to speak with you just as much as you with I....me. English is hard.” He sighed.

Victor maneuvered them into a dark booth while making it look like they were together. “Are you high?”

Phichit is being suffocated and he places his palms on Victor’s chest, makes him lean back a bit and slings his legs up over Victor’s thighs. If Victor looks surprised he hides it well, leaning back onto the plush backing of the seat, keeping one hand firmly around Phichit’s leg. Phichit guessed that his other hand might be on a gun or something, how dramatic. Phichit calls over a waiter and requests a TBD.

“Whoo! That was exciting.” Phichit fans himself, his pulse slowing down.

“I need to find Yuuri,” says Victor.

Phichit nods, “I gathered as much. How’s Yurio?”

Victor’s face cracks and Phichit tries to yank his leg back, he tries to scream, but his throat is closed up. He curls in on himself, panting and mute. The pain in his leg recedes.

“You think this is a game?” asks Victor, “It’s not. What the fuck happened to my brother.”

The pain is overwhelming, but it’s receding, inch by inch there’s a cool balm replacing the ache in Phichit’s bones. He gasps in relief and the pain holds.

“Y-Yuuri will hear about this,” he warns, “N-not from me, I’m too busy t-to go tattling-“ he shudders as the pain flares and Victor grips his chin.

“You’re not listening. Tell me where Yuuri is.”

Phichit grins, “Eat my ass.”

Victor’s concentration is broken when the waiter brings Phichit’s drink by and he manages to wrap himself in his own magic, it’s a barrier between the pain. If whatever Victor had been doing had been part of his nature, Phichit would have been fucked. But apparently Victor’s innate was not being put on display. Shame.

Phichit slowly drags his legs away from Victor who seems stunned at the turn of events.

“How?”

“I don’t know where Yuuri is,” says Phichit, this is pretty close to agony, the pain recedes some more. Victor no longer has control of the spell so Phichit now has to deal with inactivating it or letting it run its course. “He’s always moving around. One night here, the next night in America.”

“A private plane?”

“No, he winks around.”

“Impossible, no one can do such distances.”

Phichit shrugs, “Believe what you want.” He takes in another deep breath and manages to quash the spell, the relief from the pain is so great that he giggles. He leans back on the couch and eyes Victor.

“What happened to my brother,” askes Victor.

Phichit sighs, “This conversation just got boring. I’m leaving. If I were you I’d be careful.”

“You’re not leaving this bar, much less  _my_  country alive,” growls Victor.

Phichit clicks his tongue, “I’m Yuuri’s best friend. I’ve known him for fifteen years. If something happens to me you can kiss any chance at getting back with Yuuri goodbye. Also kiss your brother, and that old man good bye at their funerals. But I imagine Yuuri will keep _you_  alive, even if just to fuck.”

Victor licks his lips and Phichit smiles, a coy viper. “Tell you what, I’ll pay you to leave, how does that sound?”

There’s a moment where Victor can see two futures; one in which he rips Phichit in two and loses everything and the other where he humors this strange man and maybe,  _maybe_  has a chance at proving to Yuuri that he isn’t a lost cause. Option one is instant gratification and the blood lust warms Victor’s throat, his hands twitch. “What do you have to offer that I could possibly want?”

Phichit smirks, knowing he’s already won. “I have pictures of Yuuri from when he was a teenager. He was  _chubby_.”

Victor gapes at Phichit. “What?”

“You heard me! Baby Yuuri, you want the pictures or not?”

“Yes,” says Victor huskily, he aches for Yuuri and this one scrap will help fill that void.

“Good!” Phichit stands, “I’ll email them to you. Look, just to prove I’m not yanking your chain.” Phichit pulls his phone out and scrolls through it, his gaze impish. He flips the screen and there’s a much,  _much_  younger Yuuri cradling a poodle, missing a front tooth and wrinkling his nose at the camera. Victor almost swoons.

“This picture was taken right after Yuuri’s first big fuck-up during a job. Mari bought him that dog to cheer him up,” Phichit laughs at Victor’s face. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you. Oh shit... I almost forgot the entire reason I came here!”

Victor grunts.

Phichit leans over the table, looks into Victor’s eyes. “If you try to send anyone else for Yuuri instead of coming yourself, then I won’t stop Yuuri from tearing them apart. Yurio was a warning. The only reason your whelp is still alive is because Yuuri knew Mari and you would be upset, but I am  _very_  good at convincing Yuuri to do things. Do you understand? Nod if you do.”

Victor nods.

...

...

[Butthole]

UR husband paid me a visit.

 

[You]

????

 

[Butthole]

HUS

[Butthole]

BAND

 

[You]

!!!!

Wht he do?

I wll rip his stpd dck off

 

[Butthole]

I’m crying over this b/c I can tell he really likes you.

Yah, I told him U would.

 

[You]

Told U.

Good.

 

[Butthole]

Yah.

Boi, I hope u get that ass again. He’s just UR type.

 

[You]

IKR????

Mari wanted me to kill him at first!!

 

[Butthole]

Thank u Jesus that Katsuki Yuuri did not kill that hot piece and instead decided to eat him out. Amen

 

[You]

I’m blocking you for three hours as punishment.

 

[Butthole]

Before Udo...

I shld mntion that i prmsd 2 gve him 2 pics of u...

as a teen......

 

[You]

.........

 

[Butthole]

:S

How mad are u

 

 [You]

Two days exile.

 

[Butthole]

Please.

As if u could resist moi for 2 whole days.

-message not sent-

nooooooo

-message not sent-

...

Yuuri slammed his phone down on the table, making the tableware rattle and Yuko lifted her eyebrow at him in reproach.

“Sorry,” said Yuuri, feeling himself hunch over, “I’m okay. I swear. I’m zen. Totally zen, everything’s fine.” He peters off, still muttering and glaring at his food.

“What did Victor say.”

Yuuri continued to grumble.

“Yuuri....”

“It wasn’t Victor. Phichit. But... I think Victor threatened Phichit and forced his hand. Maybe... I’ll have to find out later. It’s nothing I can’t rip out of him.”

 _“Yuuri!_ ” Yuko burst out laughing, her mouth wobbling because she’s still trying to take this seriously.

Yuuri sighs and smiles. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ll try harder..”

Yuko pulls him in for a tight hug, “Don’t be silly, it’s not good for you to hold it all in like that. You’ll burst. Pop!”

She pokes his forehead and Yuuri giggles, resting his head on her shoulder, “Thanks... I understand.”

“It’s just funny to see you react to something to strongly. You’re usually so cold about everything. The perfect man.” She flicks her fingers in the air like a snooty rich lady would and that releases some of the pressure that had built up in Yuuri’s chest. Yuko releases him and Yuuri laughs.

He gets up, gathering the dirty plates, shooing Yuko’s protests aside. “Let me do them this time, I’ll do them after you leave for Waking practice. It’s today right? You don’t want to be late for that. Thank you for cheering me up. After this I’m going to go out for training so don’t wait up okay?”

“Okay,” said Yuko giving Yuuri’s shoulder a fond squeeze, “Just don’t let Victor wriggle into your head. You haven’t figured out his innate have you?”

“No,” said Yuuri, stacking their cups onto the tray. He paused and fell into a crouch, “Not yet. But I’m pretty sure he’s focused his magic training on being annoying and a dick, so I have that at least.”

Yuko rolls her eyes and lets Yuuri take the dirty plates into the kitchen. He sits to chat with Yuko until the triplets traipse down the stairs, dragging wake boards and beach bags with them.

“Uncle!” screeched the triplets.

“Darlings!” said Yuuri, abandoning his tea and Yuko’s conversation to allow himself to be tackled and pinched. Yuko’s eyes went watery as she watched them roll around the ground, shrieking. Yuuri making sure the triplets didn’t bump their heads as they tried to strangle him.

Eventually, Yuuri pretended to be defeated, falling into a slump, hand out stretched dramatically, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Yuko snapped a picture of the triplets crowing over their kill, she snickered. “Alright you three. We have to go. Give Yuuri kisses and then hop into the car.”

Yuko snaps a last picture of her kids smushing Yuuri’s giggling face with the force of their kisses before shepherding them out the door. “You still have a key right?”

“Yep!” said Yuuri, getting off the floor and going back to the dishes, “Don’t worry.”

Yuko sends both pictures to Phichit who will  _die_  over them, he also sends one to Minako.

[Dance Queen]

Cute! I’m glad he’s not sulking anymore.

 

[You]

I know...

It’s just difficult seeing him so sad when he could be happy.

 

 [Dance Queen]

Well, this is Yuuri’s party. Let’s leave him to it.

Thanks for the pictures! They are much appreciated since I won’t be back for a while.

 

[You]

^.^

:’C

 

[Dance Queen]

Please don’t make that face....

 

Yuko smiles at the texts she gets from Phichit.

 

[HOT BOI]

*squealing*

U have NO idea how timely these pictures R!

U’ve just literally saved my SKIN

 

[You]

Ew. pls don’t be doing weird things with the pictures of my children.

 

[HOT BOI]

No no no.

I’ve blurred out their faces.

 

[You]

I will gouge your eyes out. Yuuri be damned.

 

[HOT BOI]

Relax, I’m only using hard copies. It’s for a deal I made.

 

[You]

I’m blocking you.

 

[HOT BOI]

nowaitplsdntit’sjustthatipromisedvictrcutepicsofyuuridntblockmeorelseIwon’thaveanyonetotalktoooo

-message not sent-

GDI

-message not sent-

 

Yuko felt a small prickle of worry, but Phichit was trustworthy. She looked down at her triplets and smiled. Her children were probably the most protected kids in the country, she could allow Phichit some mischief, since he  _was_  blurring their faces out.

....

Victor didn’t find the promised photos of Yuuri on his email. He frowned. Then noticed the envelope tucked under the keyboard.

_I decided email was untrustworthy, here are some hard copies. It’s not teen yuuri, but now yuuri._

The handwriting was curly and beautiful. Victor ripped the envelope open and pulled out the two pictures. The pictures are in sepia and a lot of it is blurred out and smeared. Except for Yuuri being attacked by three small children. But he’s laughing, his glasses skewed, he’s holding one child back with his foot, the second he’s holding up in the air, but the third is jumping on his stomach. Victor’s own stomach cramps. Then he looks at the second picture and he just puts his head down.

Yuuri is cradling the faceless children, he’s laughing. His glasses are gone, and it’s probably because the three children are kissing him so hard that his cheeks are smushed. Yuuri looks so happy and carefree that it hurts Victor. His phone buzzes.

[<3 <3]

If you ever threaten Phichit again I will find Yakov and starve him before shipping him back to you in pieces.

 

[You]

Fair enough.

 

Yuuri was angry enough to be typing in comprehensible English, that wasn’t a good sign. Victor rubbed his mouth, thinking hard.

[You]

In my defense he was in my country.

 

[<3 <3]

I don’ care if he’s fucking your grandmother.

The next time you try anything I will end your happiness.

 

 

Victor gritted his teeth.

[You]

Noted. Tell Phichit thanks for the pictures.

I love them.

 

[<3 <3]

Oh geez.

I’m not naked in them am I?

 

Victor doesn’t bother replying and after a few minutes he receives another text.

[<3 <3]

Fuck You.

 

[You]

Any time

Any place

 

[<3 <3]

I suppose I walked right into that one.

 

Victor grinned and didn’t bother answering again. Instead he looked at the picture of Yuuri laughing and cradling those children. It was adorable and Victor felt sorry he ever laid eyes on Katsuki Yuuri. This was torture.

 

 


	4. A rotten egg spoils the whole dish

September- three months ago

Victor cradled the gun closer to his hip and readjusted the mask over his mouth.

“I should have followed Phichit back to Yuuri.”

“Pray, enlighten me,” snarled Yakov into Victor’s ear, “Who would be on the ground, doing  _your_  job.”

Victor shot at the mages, one of them stumbled, but incredibly, continued running. “Yurio of course! Damn it, it’s been _months_. Yakov, there’s something going on with these mages, I just shot one of them in the leg and they just kept running.”

“Hm, try the knee and I’ll believe you.” Yakov lost some of his shouty-ness. Victor kept his easy pace, trotting behind the mages, he lifted his gun and aimed, the cool river of his innate filling his shoulders, cradling his elbows to his wrist. Victor aimed, breathing cool, minty air and fired.

Right through the knee. The mage fell flat, but was violently lifted and shot forward, screaming, running on two legs, apparently uninjured.

“It’s an innate some sort of healing ability,” said Victor, “It just countered mine. So anyway, I think we have time, if Yurio could just tail Phichit to wherever Yuuri is-“

“We are  _not_  talking about this,” bellowed Yakov, Victor winced and tapped his jaw, decreasing the volume on the spell, “Shoot one in the head.”

“But the contract-“

“We need more information on what’s protecting them, what tattoo or rune. One dead won’t mean much to our employer anyway, if it’s not the leader. And I don’t give a _fuck_ about Katsuki, we’re running low on money.”

True enough. “Fine.” Victor exhaled, inhaled. He focused on one mage trailing behind and shot. The person went down and Victor sprinted, he caught the mage in the back, a sharp kick that sent him sprawling.

The hood fell away, the mage reaching out with a knife to try and lunge at Victor.

Victor aimed at his face, watched the mouth drop open. He shot three times in quick succession, each bullet tearing more chunks of the mage’s face off. He pulled the robe off and started taking pictures of the extensive runes marked on the body.

“Victor?” Yakov’s voice coiled in his ear.

“It’s done in blood. Runes, all over the body. Wards, not from any Russian or French schools I recognize. I’m taking pictures and sending them to Yurio now. Do you want me to chase after them?”

Yakov waited a beat, “Yes. But I want you to do a slow release.”

“Okie Dokie,” chirped Victor.

“Don’t make those noises at me,” said Yakov and cut the spell.

Victor chased after the mages, lengthening his strides, slowing his pace. Out into the sun, where a van waited for them, driven by a masked woman, or maybe just a man with long-ish cherry red hair. Victor lazily shot at the car, missing by a mile, striking sparks off the metal. He waited until the van, wheels squealing, was out of sight before turning around to get a second, better look at the body of the age he brought down.

...

Yuuri tapped the bone behind his ear twice, activating the spell. He also clicked his heels together and that spell ignited too. “Where did you say it was?”

Phichit’s breathy voice sounded ragged to Yuuri. “In that last corridor right before the rendezvous point. Urgh, I need to work out more.”

“Join the club,” muttered Yuuri, “I think I’ve put on like three kilos since May. Ah, I found him. It. Damn, Victor wasn’t kind.”

Phichit cooed, “Aww, can I be the godfather to your food baby?”

“You’re disgusting, this is why mom and dad hated you,” said Yuuri, smiling as he picked up the body, slinging it easily over his shoulders, several face chunks splattered to the ground. Yuuri slid back on his heels, “Eurgh. Gross.”

“What? You alright?”

“I’m fine,” said Yuuri, “This one is getting a closed casket though.” Yuuri twisted his fingers and with a vinegar-y pop, the corridor was cleaned up of blood and any face chunks. He turned away, “Good thing this one was just an acolyte.” Yuuri pushed off, gliding silently on his sneakers.

“Get back here with my body!” There was a gunshot.

Yuuri felt the bullet rip through his chest and he stumbled.

“Yuuri!” shrieked Phichit, “I’m coming over!”

“No.” Yuuri coughed and, pressed his hand onto the body, it flickered and warped, “I’m sending the acolyte to you.”

“But-“

“It’s just Victor,” said Yuuri, still coughing an alarming amount of blood, “He hasn’t recognized me.” Yuuri pulled the hood over his head, lifting the face mask over his mouth and cheeks. Luckily, the spell over his eyes was still active. He pushed off the ground, and sprinted off, his shoes gliding so quickly that his eyes stung. He pulled out his phone.

...

[<3^.^<3]

7 Bolshoi Zlatoustinskiy Per. (m) Kitai-Gorod, 109472

2 hrs

 

Victor stumbled when he saw the message, even as the figure ahead zoomed impossibly fast. A gliding spell on shoes. That was creative and unexpected, exhaustive as hell to power though. Victor chewed on his lip, the person wasn’t stopping, they were picking up speed, despite the bullet through their right lung.

Victor felt a cold twist through his torso and he stumbled to a stop, watched as the figure hurtled up the stairs and to their escape. Victor felt his magic urging him to let it go, and Victor wasn’t about to ignore the warning. “Yakov, someone stole the body of the mage I killed and cleaned up the site.”

Yakov groaned, “Get out of there.”

“Okay!” said Victor, too cheerfully, “I’m gonna go dancing tonight. Ring me if something interesting comes up. Let Yurio deal with it if it.”

“ _No_ ,” said Yakov, his voice harsh, “I will contact  _you_  to finish it.”

“Bye!” said Victor, giving no indication of having heard him and rapidly typing out a message and sending it.

[You]

What should I wear

[<3^.^<3]

less=better

Victor turned tail and was soon back outside, he crossed several blocks before sliding into his car. He grinned.

[You]

What will you wear?

 

[<3^.^<3]

-photo2.png-

 

Victor was sorely tempted to stop his car and stick his hand down his pants. It was a headless picture of Yuuri wearing lace booty shorts that left very little to the imagination, but that little that was left for Victor to fantasize about was enough. He wanted to sink his teeth into the meat of Yuuri’s ass, let Yuuri wreck him. No handcuffs though, Victor was done with handcuffs.

[<3^.^<3]

one condition

 

[You]

Baby

Anything

 

[<3^.^<3]

Truce

 

[You]

I thought that was obvious

 

[<3^.^<3]

Jst covering my ass

 

[You]

Babe....

 

[<3^.^<3]

lmao

such a good boy vitya

 

Victor almost combusted right then and there, he tossed his phone into the backseat and concentrated on not crashing the car. He could type up a message when he was in his hotel room.

....

As soon as Victor stopped chasing him, Yuuri winked back to his and Phichit’s hotel room.

“I can’t believe I just did this!” wailed Yuuri, tossing his phone at Phichit as if it burned him. Phichit snatched it out of the air and punched in the number code while Yuuri threw himself onto the bed to muffle his screaming.

Phichit guessed whatever ‘this’ was involved Victor. “Yuuri, sweetheart, go take a shower. You’re bleeding all over  _my_  bed.”

Yuuri shrieked some more while Phichit sighed and tugged him upright while trying to see what the fuss was all about.

“Woah. You  _sent_  this to him!”

“I’m a slut!” groused Yuuri, “I can’t believe I did that!”

“Is this a gunshot wound?  _Yuuri_.” Phichit tossed the phone aside and ran to get the first aid kit. He cut Yuuri’s shirt off and bent him over the sink, prodding the wound. It was deep and Yuuri wasn’t healing, the bullet must be magicked with something powerful to interfere with Yuuri. “Deep breath in.” Phichit called forth dark green flames and passed the needle-nose pliers over the flame before cooling them.

Yuuri sucked wind in.

“Out”

Yuuri exhaled and Phichit dug the pliers into the wound, the bullet popped out rather easily and thankfully, whole. Phichit laid cooled hands around the wound and Yuuri slumped in relief. “Shower, now. What do you want for lunch?”

Yuuri breathed heavily, “To be thrown over the balcony.”

“We’re on the second floor, sweetie.”

“Chicken and wine.”

Phichit rolled his eyes and wrapped the bullet in a napkin, “I think you’re wound up enough without adding in alcohol.”

Yuuri stripped and ignored Phichit, “Ugh.” The shower was tiny and the water was too hot for comfort.

Phichit checked Yuuri’s phone and giggled at a new message from Victor.

[V]

-photo1.png-

 

 _Ooooh_. Phichit didn’t dare open it, that would be voyeuristic in the  _extreme_.

[V]

Tell me is it good?

 

Now that was just so unfair! Phichit grinned and walked into the bathroom, flipping Yuuri’s phone into camera mode. “Sweetheart. Mari wants to see the bullet wound.” He barely held back his giggle.

“I can just call her.”

“No!” Phichit yanked the shower door open, “She wants a picture!”

Yuuri blinked at him owlishly, “What? Why? Get out!” He shook the water from his face and Phichit snapped a picture. Laughing.

 Phichit clicked his tongue as another message from Victor arrived.

“What’s she saying?” Yuuri reached for a towel and dragged it across his face and hair.

Phichit didn’t respond and took another picture, “Show me those curves Yuuri!”

“Pfft, shut up. I was trying to have a freakout session before you  _rudely_  interrupted me.”

“Oh, my mistake Lord Prince of Angst,” Phichit smiled sweetly as he was shoved out of the bathroom. The door’s lock clicked in place. No matter. Phichit chose a picture where Yuuri was dragging his hands through his hair, looking up at the camera beneath his eyelashes. He cropped Yuuri’s dick out of it and sent it to Victor. Heh.

[V]

You’re going to kill me

 

Phichit chewed his lip, knowing he had seconds to come up with something plausible enough Victor would believe it, and to type it up in Yuuri’s ridiculous chat speak.

[You]

Only if U beg.

[V]

I can start right now if you want 

 

Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around himself, there was an ugly bruise forming on his chest from where the bullet punched up into his lung. Phichit drew his knees up to hide the phone. He giggled and Yuuri asked, “What did you end up ordering?

“Uuuhh....” Phichit started sweating when Yuuri spotted his green hamster phone on the other blood-stained bed.

“Phichit.... Where’s my phone?”

“Right here!” Phichit lifted his hands, furiously typing.

[You]

Yes

 

The phone rang and Phichit flung it at Yuuri. He pressed his advantage, grabbing his sneakers, phone, and backpack before sprinting out of the room. He got down the hallway and was furiously punching the elevator button when Yuuri emerged from his room, “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

“Tell Victor he’s fucking welcome!” yelled Phichit as he jumped into the elevator and punched the <close doors> button furiously. Yuuri stalked out of his room, looking steamed.

“GET BACK HERE! I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT YOUR SHOES!”                                 

The doors closed and Yuuri was left banging on them, Phichit knew he was safe. He called Mari.

“What?”

“Please remind Yuuri he can’t kill me unless we’re suddenly not best friends. Which I seriously doubt.”

“What did you do?”

Phichit cleared his throat, “Nothing he won’t thank me for later!”

“Then you should be good?”

“Even so! Call him and  _remind_  him we’re best friends. Also, can I crash at your place tonight?”

Mari must have called Yuuri and calmed him down because no one was waiting on the first floor, frothing mad and ready to murderify him.

[You]

You’ll thank me later!

 

[Harvey]

I am going to strap U to a metal pole and throw U into a glacier!!

 

[You]

^.^

You totes will thank me later

I can already tell

 

[Harvey]

-photo36.png-

 

Phichit didn’t bother opening it, knowing it was a naked mole rat flipping the bird.

...

“How’s that?” asked Yuuri, turning his face slowly while Phichit scrutinized him through the camera.

“Hmmm,” said Phichit and Yuuri cracked an eye open.

“I’m just going to wipe it off. I look stupid.”

“You don’t!” reassured Phichit, “Besides, it’s better to be over- than under-dressed for these things. Redo the right eye.”

Yuuri groaned and delicately sponged away the eyeliner.

“Come on, Yuuri. What if they’re super cute?” Phichit nodded in approval at Yuuri’s eyeliner.

“What if they’re a girl?” shot back Yuuri.

“You’re totally into that anyway,” replied Phichit easily, “Want to learn how to contour?”

“ _No,”_  said Yuuri forcefully and went to change.

“For safety reasons,” insisted Phichit, “Remember to text me every thirty minutes.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Yuuri, buttoning up his shirt, “I’ll pick up the payment and then wait for Victor at the bar. I’ll be there an hour before he is. Stop babysitting me.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Phichit, “You could just admit that Victor hurt you and that you’re scared.” Their connection sizzled when Yuuri winked out of the room and into an alleyway two blocks from where his payment was waiting. Even though he’d seen Victor a few days ago, it still burned him that Phichit had been threatened.

“He didn’t,” lied Phichit, “I told you, it was just a friendly chat. Caught me by surprise, but nothing beyond that. I was sloppy.”

Yuuri scoffed, “Phichit Chulanont, if there’s one thing you aren’t, it’s sloppy. You’re borderline neurotic.”

“Someone has to balance you out,” said Phichit, grinning, “The scales are more fun with you on the other side.”

Yuuri smiled fondly at him, “I’ll text you in thirty minutes.”

“Thank you!” Phichit blew him a kiss and cut the spell.

**...**

Yuuri punched the number on his burner phone. “Satisfied?”

“Partially.”

“Excuse me?”

His employer stuttered, “We meant that the acolyte who died-“

“You didn’t pay me to keep acolytes safe,” snapped Yuuri, “I don’t have enough magic for so many people.”

His employer made soothing noises on the line, “Peace, Mr. Ito. Peace. I just meant that we will be taking care of the body and other trivialities.”

“I understand. I’ll have my associate give you an address for pick up. I have to warn you that the acolytes face was shot off. My condolences.”

His employer hissed. “Yes, Breva was a much-loved student, they will be missed. Any chance of hiring you for a few more days to deal with our enemy? The one that chased my mages out of their home.”

“Your enemy,” corrected Yuuri, “And no. Apologies but I am not available.”

“Unfortunate, but I can surely understand. A man of your abilities is in great demand.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ah, your payment should be arriving.”

Yuuri looked down the street A slick-looking woman smiled at him and handed over a small book. Yuuri flipped it open, “I got the payment. Good bye.” He hung up and considered the messenger, “Are they going to go after the attacker today? The one that killed Breva?”

The messenger laughed, “Oh definitely.”

Yuuri nodded, “The boss invited me along. Payment to be handed over with successful completion.”

“Let’s go then!”'

Yuuri listened carefully to the plan, the Messenger and four other thugs laid out how they were going to ambush and kill their target, which happened to be Victor. Yuuri smiled thinly at them and agreed to the plan.

"Air tight," said Yuuri and the leader beamed at him, pleased with the compliment.

...

Victor coughed into his arm, he hacked and spit until his lungs stopped burning.

“That’s unattractive,” quipped Yuuri, leaning against the smooth, white-washed wall of the hotel’s loading docks. Smoke was beginning to curl out of the tenth floor where Victor’s suite had once existed. Shame. It had been such a nice one too.

Victor spit a thick wad of charry phlegm. “Damn, I’m out of healing runes.”

“Come here.” Yuuri commanded, limping towards a clear stretch of wall, “I can help.”

“No,” said Victor sharply, his eyes gleaming, “No. First we get somewhere safe.”

Yuuri stilled, carefully watching Victor’s hands and then flicking up to his face “We’re at a truce.”

“Yes,” said Victor softly, “We are.” He held his hand out and Yuuri didn’t hesitate to take it, Victor’s gaze softened. Yuuri felt his chest compress as they winked out of the alleyway and into a new hotel, an empty room. Small but smelling of expensive perfume.

Yuuri laid his hands on Victor’s forearms, “Relax. Don’t resist me.”

Victor stepped in close enough to lay his forehead on Yuuri’s, “I trust you.”

The smile he gave Victor was quick and slightly bitter, before releasing the magic, it swept through both of them, healing bruises and cuts, clearing out Victor’s lungs of smoke. Victor exhaled in relief, his head falling to Yuuri’s shoulder. It amazed him just how much magic and energy Yuuri had. “Where do you get it all?” asked Victor, feeling woozy after the healing.

Yuuri rubbed his back, “Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s get you into the shower. You stink.”

Victor laughed and allowed Yuuri to steer him into the shower.

When Yuuri got out of the shower the room was empty and he had several texts from Phichit.

[Butthole <3]

WHERE ARE YOU????

[Butthole <3]

I’m calling ur Sis!!!!

[Butthole <3]

That’s it!!

I’m calling ‘Mom’!!!! >:-C

 

Yuuri hurriedly tapped the shell behind his ear. “I am  _so_  sorry! Things came up!”

“You are so dead! I already called Minako. Now I have to call her off. Text you in a bit.”

Yuuri winced and severed the spell, he looked at the other message.

 

[<3V<3]

I went to accept a job.

I should be back soon <3

But if you’re tired go to sleep. 

 

Yuuri’s phone buzzed.

[Butthole <3]

The volcano has been calmed.

Pompeii is safe.

 

[You]

If she knew u calld her a volcano she wld kill u

K

I

L

L

UUUUU

 

[Butthole <3]

I’m changing her contact info to Vesuvius.

omg

don’t tell her tho.

I enjoy having my internal organs where they are.

 

[You]

LMAO

Im Xnging hers to Mom.

 

[Butthole<3]

Awwww, u big sentimentalist u

 

[You]

And urs is now Dead Man

b/c Im defs telling her abt U calling her Vesuvius

 

[Dead Man :0]

How dare U

Et tu, Brutus?????

 

Yuuri dimly hears the door open and close.

[You]

GTG

 

Victor slid into the bed behind Yuuri, kissing his bare shoulders and humming.

[Dead Man :0]

Get that ass BOI

 

[You]

Ur the worst.

Y am I frnds with U?

 

[Dead Man :0]

B/C I DON’T PITY U

and we’re BEST friends, FYI

 

[You]

......

Truuuuu

 

“Why would anyone pity you,” asked Victor, looking over his shoulder.

Yuuri locked his phone, and turned his face into Victor’s shoulder.

“Who wouldn’t,” asked Yuuri, thinking quickly to change the subject, “The man that I love was using me.”

Victor drew back, stepping away from the bed. He was dressed nicely, charcoal gray jacket over a pastel button down and slacks Yuuri didn’t bother looking at. He kept his eyes on Victor’s face, those icy eyes trailing down Yuuri’s chest. “That’s... understandable.”

Subject avoided, Yuuri smiled thinly, “Come back to bed.”

Instead of doing that, Victor kneeled, “No. I don’t want-“  _deserve,_  hissed his mind, “that.” He hooked his hands under Yuuri’s thighs and dragged him forward until Victor could kiss his knees, spreading them apart, Yuuri held his breath as Victor pressed his teeth into the soft skin of Yuuri’s inner thigh, still fresh from his shower. Fresh and warm and- Yuuri bit off a moan when Victor nudged his nose into Yuuri’s crotch.

“You smell so good.” Victor delicately pressed his teeth into the bulge and Yuuri gasped, “I missed this. You.” Victor pressed his tongue to the material and Yuuri’s ankles went around his back, pulling him in close. Victor looked up, running his hands up the back of Yuuri’s calves, where the muscle was thick and firm. Yuuri looked a bit wild-eyed, even as Victor paused, cocking his head, asking permission, waiting.

Yuuri nodded, his hips stuttering ever so slightly. “I missed you too. Miss you,” corrected Yuuri, one hand coming up to brush Victor’s bangs back.

“Let me make it up to you,” said Victor, keeping his voice low, grabbing one of Yuuri’s hands, twining their fingers, he rubbed the vulnerable expanse of skin on Yuuri’s palm, hands softer than his own, easier to injure and blister, and that made Victor’s entire face ache with longing. “Please.”

The look Yuuri gave him wasn’t sexy or inviting. “You know that it’s not sex I want from you, right?”

Victor swallowed, “I know. I know, it’s just...” He looked away, “It feels like we’re strangers. The only times we talk is when we’re arguing or threatening one another. It... makes me feel like you don’t care. So I thought maybe, this would help. It’s just a blow job.” Victor shrugged, “I would do more for you if you’d let me. Today you were amazing, five people.... That was... hot.” Victor’s eyes glimmered and he smiled up at Yuuri.

“You’re just trying to butter me up,” said Yuuri, digging his heel into Victor’s back. Victor pressed Yuuri’s knees apart, and winked.

“Maybe,” he leaned into Yuuri, trailing kisses down Yuuri’s stomach, pressing his chest to Yuuri’s hardening cock. “Do you want my mouth Yuuri?”

“Yes.” Yuuri panted, his legs shaking, “Your mouth-“

Victor blew him slow and luxurious, and all Yuuri could do was bunch his fists into the bed and try not to thrust into Victor’s face as he came, gasping and digging his heels into Victor’s back. Victor coaxed him though the orgasm, squeezing the  _life_  out of him, stroking him slowly. Yuuri finally grabbed his wrist, eyes glued to the smear on the corner of Victor’s mouth. “Well that was quick,” said Victor, wiping his mouth, gently pulling up Yuuri’s underwear.

“It’s been a while,” admitted Yuuri, crawling back into bed, he watched Victor undress, watched the slacks catch on his hips, “And you’re good at that. Especially that thing you do.“

“Which thing?” All bright smiles and hard lines, Victor climbed into the bed, but held himself up over Yuuri. “Tell me your weaknesses.” He growled into Yuuri’s neck, canting his hips into Yuuri’s thigh.

“I’m no good at sex talk, sorry.”

“I’ll teach you: crash course. I’ll start. The faces you make when I finger you open, slow and-“

“Oh God!” Yuuri laughed and clapped a hand over Victor’s mouth, “I need to sleep, I have an early flight tomorrow.”

Victor peeled the hand away, and kissed Yuuri’s palms before moving them to his ass, “I like when  _you_  finger me, please? I just showered.”

“I thought you wanted more than sex?”

“ _You_  said that, I’ll take whatever you want to give me. We can be fuck buddies,” said Victor, “Or fuck fiancé’s- whatever it’s called! It doesn’t matter! You know what I like and-“

“Alright,” said Yuuri, laughing, “Move your knees up so I can reach further.” Victor looked so ridiculously happy that he bent down to kiss him.

“I’d forgotten,” breathed Victor, “that you’re a terrible kisser,” grinning helplessly.

“Do you want to get fingered or not?” demanded Yuuri, wondering briefly how the hell he could get better at kissing without being able to practice, “Where’s your lube?”

Victor tucked a pillow under his hips, “Top drawer. Now, Yuuri, please. It’s been so long, since June.”

Yuuri laughed, "Are you really keeping track of when we fuck?"

"I am! It's not that weird!"

Yuuri kissed the back of his neck, sliding his hands down Victor's back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic: Every culture has their own school/style of magic that can vary by region, similar to how language and accents work/vary between peoples. You learn spells based on your aptitudes/preferences, like how some people are better at math, some ppl are better at cooking spells/magic or flying spells/magic, etc. Your magic IS affected by your Innate though.
> 
> Mages: are people who study solely magic, the parallel would be people who focus on theoretical instead of practical applications of their area of study
> 
> Guns: Yes, guns exist and obvs people are going to try and magic their guns, which is Illegal!!! Guns, in most countries, are also illegal. Most civilians have never seen a real gun in their life, only on TV (crime shows, etc.). Besides, it’s almost impossible to hide a gun from weapon-sniffing spells, so most of the time no one bothers to carry guns and people just learn a few self defense spells if they want to. This general rule of thumb applies to any type of firearm or weapon; you can magic it, but at what cost??? You have to upkeep the spell, AND somehow manage to hide the weapon from the police too. It becomes a nuisance.
> 
> Innates: Innates are based on a person’s personality, think nature and nurture theories. Innates are linked to your soul and who you are, your genetics, everything. Innates affect the type of magic you are good at/can wield. Let’s use Yuko as an example: She is REALLY good at crystal magic, using rocks to affect a person’s health and their energy flow. Her innate is emotional manipulation. So combine that: She is a rockstar (hah!) at affecting people using crystals and precious stones but is abysmal at casting any type of basic spell, even the easiest wind-puff spell is beyond her. We’ve both seen Victor and Phichit cast heating/cooling spells to their palms without hurting themselves, Yuko would be lucky to not lose her hand if she tried that. Okay, that’s enough! Happy guessing!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/


	5. Tiger caught your tongue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of your love!!  
> it warms my heart to read all of your comments :)))

Yuuri reached out, pawing for his phone to check the time, but the brightness of the room told him it was late. He’d probably already missed his flight.

Almost noon.

Definitely missed his flight. Yuri hoped Phichit wasn’t too angry; although there weren’t any messages from him, there was one from Mari.

 

[The Boss]

Hey. Where are your medical results? I expected them by now.

 

Yuuri groaned. “Fuck.”

 

[You]

Srry. Totes 4gt.

 

Mari responded almost instantly.

[The Boss]

Do I have to kidnap you? You know how important these physicals are!

How do you feel?

 

“Damn it,” whispered Yuuri, he closed his eyes feel out the edges of his body and magic, but nothing new came up, just the same numb spots at his hips and knees: Nothing major had changed.

 

[You]

Feel normal. No change.

 

[The Boss]

I swear.

I will hunt you down.

 

[You]

I’ll gt 2 a Dr’s asap.

promise

 

“Something wrong?” mumbled Victor, his grasp tightening.

“No,” said Yuuri, turning to kiss Victor’s cheek, “Forgot about a doctor’s appointment. Mari’s yelling at me.”

Victor stretched, yawning in Yuuri’s face.

“Ugh, Vitya.”

“Mm. Good morning.” Victor’s hand laid over his chest, “Want me to go with you?” His movements were slow with sleep.

Yuuri didn’t say anything, opening a message from Phichit that just arrived.

 

[Butthole<3]

The Boss says you’re WAY overdue for a physical.

Is this a repeat of ’02?

 

Yuuri’s smile dropped when Phichit’s messages got more serious.

 

[Phichit]

Nagging aside:

Let’s go on a hunt today!

-file2.docx-

Wabbit season!

C:

 

He sat up, dislodging Victor who complained loudly and colorfully about the extent of Yuuri’s cruelty. Yuuri tried getting out of bed, mind already miles away, trying to think of what he’d need to join Phichit, _emergency healing runes, some trackers, energy reservoirs in case I go too far-_ Victor growled and slapped Yuuri’s phone out of his hands, dragging him back into bed.

“You weren’t going to leave without explaining, right, my love?” whispered Victor, Yuuri yelped when Victor licked the back of his neck.

“This is why I’m mad at you,” said Yuuri, pretending to be annoyed and failing spectacularly, “You’re impossible.” Victor giggled and slid his hands under Yuuri’s arms.

“But Yuuuuri,” said Victor, pretending to whine, not managing to remain serious, “You still love me right?” He wriggled closer, worming his way in.

“Of course.” The smile was affectionate, but his eyes snapped from soft to cold. Victor didn’t care, as long as Yuuri allowed him to press their foreheads together.

“I wonder how you do that?”

“What.”

“Feel two things at the exact same time. It shows on your face, you know.”

“Some of us are adults and allow ourselves complex emotions, VItya.” said Yuuri drily, his eyes full of laughter.

“Now you’re just being an asshole.”

Yuuri chuckled. “It’s okay to still be angry with me Victor, I _did_ hurt you too. I was surprised you never acted on it.”

The change in topic had Victor scrambling for both understanding and an answer. _Oh, Yuuri meant. . ._ _but that was so long ago_ , and Victor wasn’t fond of remembering that day. It still stung too much. “I don’t hate you,” said Victor firmly, “ And I’m not angry. I know you too well,” Victor stroked Yuuri’s face, “You only do things to make me happy. I trust that about you.”

Yuuri flushed dark red, unable to deny Victor’s statement. “I only think of you,” admitted Yuuri, barely moving his lips, fisting into the rumbled bed sheets.

Victor’s smile turned wolfish and Yuuri stiffened. “Am I that important to you, my love? That everything you do revolves around me?” Victor realized his voice was trembling; he was rolling over for Yuuri, exposing the vulnerable bits of himself. He would let Yuuri consume those soft parts of him, if only to make room, Victor desperately wanted Yuuri to make his home there.

Yuuri searched his eyes as Victor’s calloused palm traced the long lines of his arm. “You blind me to anything else, Victor. How could I not?”

Victor shivered, smile tinged with regret, even as the lights flickered on. He yawned again, right into Yuuri’s face.

“Gross!” Yuuri laughed, burying his face into Victor’s neck, “Catch me soon?”

“One day you’ll be too slow and I’m going to _gloat_ over it,” promised Victor, trailing his hand down the firm lines of Yuuri’s torso, down the soft swell of his thigh.

Yuuri’s pressed his face into Victor’s shoulder. “I can’t wait. I need to shower.” Yuuri gives him one last kiss, “See you soon?” Yuuri realizes he’s clinging to Victor.

Victor tilts his chin up for another kiss. “I thought you had a plane to catch this morning?”

“Plans have changed. I’ll be in the city a few more days.”

“Doing what? I could help.” Victor’s eyes gleam with mischief.

“I’m afraid that’s cheating,” said Yuuri tartly, “Besides. You’re here on a job for Yakov.”

“One clue.” Victor walks his fingers to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh.

“I’ll be around,” said Yuuri, mentally scolding himself, even as he told Victor, “I’m worried about those cult mages.” Yuuri cupped Victor’s face as he stood up, dislodging Victor’s hand “Be safe today.”

Victor’s eyes were bright, “Safe? You’ve got to be kidding, Yuuri.” He laughed, “But those mages are long gone.”

“Call me paranoid,” said Yuuri, releasing Victor and picking his clothes up, “I want to make sure they’re not still after your ass. Your ass isn’t anyone’s but mine.”

Victor wriggles his ass, making Yuuri laugh. “Well my ass if here for the taking.”

“Cheating,” repeats Yuuri, stepping into the bathroom.

...

 _It’s always the same_ , thinks Victor sourly, _I’m never enough. Never. Even when I’m close enough to smell his cologne, it’s not enough!_ Victor snarls as he shoves someone out of the way. Yuuri’s several yards in front of him, the mages several yards back. Victor stuck in the middle, like always.

 _Not enough_ \- the mantra buzzes through him, a vicious loop of words sawing through him. The soft words they exchanged a few days ago mean nothing in the harsh midday light. Victor feels the backsplash of a tripping spell that makes him stumble, his ankle twinges and Victor growls, speeding up.

 _Those goddamned mages!_ It pisses Victor off that Yuuri was right about the mages. What’s most worrying is that they’ve changed targets: from Victor to Yuuri. Victor throws back a particularly cruel spell, one that Yurio calls the Whip, when the spell explodes through his targets, Victor feels the warm blast of air almost lift him off the ground.

Victor continues to dodge between people and shop stalls, between buses and cars all with the summer sun boiling his brain. His legs are longer than Yuuri’s, but that means jackshit when Yuuri can run through the midday swelter of Dubai with ease, parting them like water through loose stones.

He shoves a hapless old man out of his way. “Excuse me, sir!” There’s an intersection coming up, cars idle by the sidewalk, taxis honk without end in their bid for a customer.

A thin haze of magic floats above them, preternatural pollution from too many people in one place for too goddamned long. The city is ancient, the bed rock _breathes_ magic up through the flimsy foundations of the modern city and with the crush of past and present magic saturating the air, it’s almost impossible for Victor to use his innate. He’d have to be very determined or desperate.

“Fuck!” Victor speeds up when he sees Yuuri angling for a non-descript grey car. Yuuri’s going to get away without even one last kiss or promise of a next time. Victor brushes the rune on his arm and feels adrenaline cool his veins, his sight grows brighter and then adjusts to the glare of the city. He wheezes, because although the adrenaline settles him, it drains him of most magic.

Yuuri leaps into the car and Victor runs out into the street, determined to at least throw a tracking spell at the car. The tires squeal and Yuuri starts speeding away, Victor following, struggling against the oppressive heat.

No, the car isn’t speeding away. Victor skids to a stop, vaguely concerned with the mages chasing him down.

The car is flipping a U-turn and barreling back towards him, engine roaring.

Yuuri wouldn’t.

Right?

Victor has never played chicken with a car before.

The car gleams as it comes closer, not slowing down.

The spit dries in Victor’s throat as the car is close enough for him to see the small scratches on the hood.

He bowls right into the passenger side of the door as the car makes a calculated spin, and to his eternal surprise, the window is rolled down so he sort of. . . dives through the window head-first, smacking his shoulder into the dashboard, one hand grasping Yuuri’s thigh and his legs still hanging out. Yuuri’s laughter borders on ridiculous.

“Caught. . . you?” Victor gasps, his face somewhere in the vicinity of the gearshift.

“Nope!” Yuuri palms his ass and pulls him all the way in, Victor flips around, managing to right himself to immediately pounce on Yuuri, planting sloppy, enthusiastic, bloody kisses wherever he can, even palming Yuuri’s crotch, which makes Yuuri hiss. He tries to get Yuuri to kiss him but Yuuri pushes him back, “Seatbelt, love!”

Victor fumbles for the belt, still reaching out to grasp the back of Yuuri’s neck where there’s no blood, “Yuuri! Yuuri Yuuri! _Yuuri!_ I missed you!”

“It’s only been a couple of days, Vicchan.” Yuuri laughed and twisted around a tight corner, throwing them against the restraints. He reached up to lay his hand over Victor’s along his neck.

“Aww, I missed that nickname,” Victor lowered his hand to squeeze Yuuri’s knee, “What’s got you so happy?”

“Ahhh, well. It doesn’t matter. Let’s hurry and get to Yura’s place.”

 _Yura’s place?_ “Why-“

Victor squawked when a bullet ricocheted off the bullet proof glass and ripped off the rearview mirror. “Yuuri, what the fuck. I finally track you down, only to find those blood mages on your ass. What did you do? You said they’re after me, but I don’t think that’s true, is it?”

Yuuri hums as he runs a red light, lightly clipping a truck’s rear light. Victor clutches the passenger grip, bracing against the turns. He reaches for the energy rune tattooed onto his hip, activating it. For a solid unnerving second everything goes into UV-lighting and Yuuri’s face is a contrast of colors that slam into one another with fury, simmering below his skin, intertwining with the muscles.

Victor stares until the energy spell starts to even out; he’s never asked Yuuri what his innate is and Victor gets a dull pulse under his neck just for considering the question. _Not yet, it’s not time yet._ Victor used to believe it would be something boring like mood spiking or persuasion. Something common. But this: Yuuri’s face warring with itself. Victor has never seen that before.

“Why Yura’s?” asks Victor again, even as he gives Yuuri the address for Yuri’s townhouse.

“Do you remember,” asks Yuuri, dodging that question too, “the job in Russia with these mages? Where you killed one of the acolytes, but lost the body?”

Victor freezes, how in the _world_ did Yuuri know about that? He reaches out to grab Yuuri’s knee again, because _no_ it’s _not_ possible. Yuuri wouldn’t do that to him. “Please tell me that wasn’t you that stole the body.“

“That’s not important-“ says Yuuri tersely.

“Not important!? Fuck! That _was_ you!” Victor’s hand flies to his belt where his gun was holstered, “I. . . shot you.” Victor swallowed the bile rising up his throat, “You. . . I tried to kill you-“

“No, Victor-“

“Stop the car.”

“But-“

“Stop the car!” Victor reached over and yanked the gearshift into reverse.

“FUCK!”

Victor clung to the seatbelt as Yuuri spun the wheel until they stopped with an ugly crunch. Yuuri panted, rattled with Victor’s reaction.

“Victor!” Yuuri undid his seatbelt, but Victor was quicker. Much quicker; like Victor could intuit what actions were correct, like he could feel the edges of probability long before they occurred. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised, he was always so goddamned perfect, always knew exactly what to say, when to move, where to be.

Victor didn’t spare Yuuri a second glance before kicking the door open to jump out. Other cars were scraping to a halt around them, honking and yelling rude things.

Yuuri jumped over the hood to grab his arm, yanking him around.

“Get off me!” Victor snarled, slapping Yuuri’s hand off him. He could see the shock on Yuuri’s face; Victor had never laid a finger on him, not like this, not with very real anger and disgust. Victor lifted his hand again, noting he was shaking, and pushed his hair back. “You- Don’t touch me.”

Yuuri reached out but didn’t touch, “No. You’re going to listen because-“

Victor turned and shoved Yuuri into the car. “What’s the goddamned point?!” He stepped forward again, ignoring the snarl of traffic they were creating, shoving Yuuri into the car, fisting the material of his shirt. “You’re not going to let me in anyway! All you do is run. You know what I think? I think you won’t ever forgive me; so tell me Yuuri, what is the point of this? I hurt you and you won’t even think of the consequences! I _shot_ you through the lung! My _god_.”

Victor searched Yuuri’s eyes, looking for something he knew he wasn’t going to get. “What are you?” he whispered, “Anyone else would have drowned in their own blood because I never miss.” His thumb ran down to the exact spot where the shot had landed, midway down Yuuri’s chest, almost central. Yuuri’s eyes were wide, but they flicked away to somewhere behind Victor. “Pay attention!” He shook Yuuri, slamming his back into the car door.

“This is the police! Stop what you are doing and put your hands up!”

“This conversation isn’t over,” hissed Victor.

“Put your hands up, or we’ll have to subdue you!”

“Don’t run,” whispered Yuuri, “I know these officers. They’re used to- Shit.” He sighed when Victor took off.

“Officers,” said Yuuri politely, kneeling on the hot concrete, putting his hands up. He winced when he heard Victor scream. “I don’t know him.”

“Shut up.” One of the officers approached Yuuri, holding plastic ties.

...

Victor groaned and rolled onto his stomach, cracking his eyes open. He’s in a three-walled cell stinking of shit and vomit, scrawled with years’ worth of both obscene and cryptic graffiti. Names and numbers in a language he can’t read and makes his eyes cross. The magic overlaying the entire concrete box makes him want to curl up and die.

“Victor?”

Yuuri. Victor covers his eyes, bringing some relief from the needles stabbing his brain. “I’m angry at you,” he mumbles into the crook of his arm.

“I know sweetheart. Are you alright?”

Victor picked his head up, “You’re an asshole.”

“I’m sorry Victor. Okay? I promise you get to yell at me later.”

Victor rocked to his knees and sees Yuuri is imprisoned directly across from him, kneeling on the ground, pressed up against the invisible barrier between his cell and the hallway. Victor looked around his cell again, wrinkling his nose.

Yuuri smiles weakly “Accommodations not to your liking, sir?”

Victor let his anger bleed away, there really was no point. Not with Yuuri. “A bit rustic. But I’ve certainly awoken to less pleasing sights than you.”

Yuuri grinned again, this time looking embarrassed. “Flatterer.” Yuuri looked relieved to have Victor playing along instead of shutting him out. It made Victor’s heart ache. Their relationship was a fucking mess.

A heavy tread of steps echoed off the walls, startling Victor out of his despairing thoughts.

“So the prodigal son returns. . . What’s your name now, boy? Yuuri? Interesting choice.”

“That’s Katsuki to you, sir officer.”

Victor eyed the stocky police officer with ridiculously long hair and snapping green eyes.

“Not while you’re behind bars it’s not. Now ‘Yuuri’ tell me my dreams have come true and that I get to sit you in front of the firing squad.”

Victor stiffened.

“No Ciao Ciao, sorry. Just a domestic dispute, public brawling-“

 _Ciao Ciao? What a ridiculous name_.

“Domestic dispute?” Ciao Ciao made a sound of disappointment, “I never took you for the kind of man to hit his partner.”

“No no. He hit _me_.”

Ciao Ciao turned towards Victor, gaze more curious than angry. “ _Him?_ ” Ciao Ciao whistled appreciatively, “You’ve got quite the catch here Mister. . . ?”

“Nikiforov,” said Victor tersely.

“Victor,” supplied Yuuri with a grin. Ciao Ciao stepped closer to Victor and whispered loudly, “Tell me the truth, Victor, is he a piece of work or what? He was a handful as a teenager, have things changed at all?”

Victor locked eyes with Yuuri, “No, I don’t think so.” Yuuri flushed but said nothing.

“Hmm,” said Ciao Ciao, crossed his arms, “And how is my boy treating you?”

_My boy?_

“Watch it,” growled Yuuri.

“Treats me like a brick,” groused Victor, “Only calls me when he wants to break something.” Ciao Ciao stepped back, laughing loudly.

“That sounds familiar,” snickered Ciao Ciao, “You’re a snake ‘Yuuri’.”

Yuuri sputtered.

Victor agreed, “Just as tricky and twice as lovely.” Yuuri groaned, hiding his face. Ciao Ciao’s eyes sparkled with glee, and he pressed a hand to the wall, lifting the veil from their cells, allowing Victor and Yuuri to step into the hallway with the officer.

“Now. . . ‘Yuuri’ was it? Give me something to work with. I know you’re dying to.” Ciao Ciao gave Yuuri a hard look.

Victor followed meekly behind them, warily keeping close to Yuuri.

“There’s a shipment of falsified money touching down in-“ Yuuri grabbed Ciao Ciao’s wrist. Victor flinched at Yuuri man-handling an officer, but Ciao Ciao allowed it, looking unsurprised. Yuuri looked at Ciao Ciao’s watch, “45 minutes give or take. Say Ciao Ciao, we’re on the hunt for some mages. Have any weird murders landed on your desk lately?”

Ciao Ciao frowned, “Not since a few days ago, there was a string of them over the past two weeks. You want the paperwork?”

“No. Send them to Phichit.”

“Why are you hunting down criminals,” asked Ciao Ciao, and as far as Victor could tell, there was genuine amazement in the cop’s voice. “You _work_ with criminals, you _are_ one. You don’t hunt them down.”

“It’s been a weird year and a half,” muttered Yuuri, hunching his shoulders and glancing back at Victor.

Ciao Ciao looked back too. “You don’t say. What’s the deal, Casanova?”

Yuuri blushed and Victor glared hard at Yuuri, “Casanova?”

“Shut up.” muttered Yuuri and Ciao Ciao grinned.

“Oh yeah! ‘Yuuri’ here is a real playboy!”

“C-Celestino! Please!” Yuuri looked horrified, but that only spurred him on.

“You should see him get drunk, always manages to get someone to fall in love with him.”

Yuuri squeaked and Victor gaped at him, ignoring the suspicious looks from other officers as they walked through the main offices of the police station.

Celestino laughed and winked at Victor before shoving them both out of the doors. “I don’t want to see you two fighting! Play nice ‘Yuuri’!”

“Who was he?” asked Victor, feeling angry, “He’s obviously known you for a long time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Yuuri, speed walking ahead.

“Absolutely not,” said Victor flatly.

“There’s no time,” said Yuuri, his eyes flicking away.

Victor reached for his innate and let the cooling influence flow through him. It whispered at him, _Push. Push._

So he did. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and yanked him away from the police station, walking quickly until he found a relatively quiet street.

“It’s time we talked. Either we talk or I walk away. From you.”

Yuuri trembled, “Okay. But we have to get to Yurio’s soon.”

Inexplicably, Victor feels it too, there’s an insistent digging under his ribs, “Agreed. Who’s Ciao Ciao.”

 _No questions, just statements._ He intuitively knows that Yuuri will deflect any and all questions.

Yuuri’s shoulders sag. “We met in the US where I went to college. He’d heard of- Well he knew of.” Yuuri stopped.

“Yuuri.” Victor cupped his face, “I can’t do this if you refuse to. I really can’t. Not anymore.”

Yuuri reached up, pressing his hands to Victor’s neck, “It’s hard. I need time.”

“Time’s running out,” said Victor, his voice hard, “Choose now. You can tell me or you can stay here, find your own way home.”

In the past, Yuuri had walked away from his lovers at this point, always. It’s what Mari and Phichit had come to expect from him. But did he really want to let Victor go?

“Ciao Ciao had, for some creepy reason, kept tabs on us for a long time-“

“On _you_ specifically or-“

“Don’t interrupt,” said Yuuri desperately, gripping Victor’s arms, “On my family. In general. He did research about my parents and grandparents too-“

“Creepy,” muttered Victor, disliking Ciao Ciao more.

Yuuri kept talking, ignoring Victor’s interruption. “And he tracked me down. Surprised to find me in college-“

“Why?”

Yuuri chewed on his lip, “That’s something longer and- and you deserve a proper explanation for that. For now, the best I can do is say that Katsuki’s don’t- we don’t- college takes a long time.”

Victor didn’t understand, but he felt that this wasn’t a topic to push at the moment. “And then-?” he prompted.

“And he convinced me to change my major to criminal justice.”

Victor shouted with laughter and Yuuri grinned, eyes glittering, “Yeah. Mari laughed for _weeks_. He wanted to mentor me and another student- Phichit.”

“ _Wow_ ,” said Victor, “You poached Phichit from him?”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head, “No: story for another time. Ciao Ciao wanted to- to find out the reason for Katsukis’ proclivity for crime.” Yuuri seemed to run out of breath, Victor guessed that things back-fired on Ciao Ciao.

“Did he?”

Yuuri shook his head, “No. I never gave him a chance.”

“Will I?” asked Victor, “get a chance?” Yuuri looked away, but only to shift his arms and step into Victor’s embrace.

“Yes. Just, not today.”

“Why is it so important to you?” asked Victor, honestly curious, his anger and hurt melting away under Yuuri’s hug, the warm hands rubbing down his back. “This keeping me in the dark about everything. Your innate mostly.”

Yuuri was silent for so long, Victor thought he would have to wait for an answer. “. . . Because it affects the way I live,” said Yuuri into his shoulder, arms tightening around his ribs.

“Okay,” said Victor, sensing that Yuuri had told him as much as he could bear, “Okay. Let’s go get Yurio?”

Yuuri nodded.

.

“How are we doing this?” asked Victor as they hailed a cab and climbed inside.

“We have to split up,” said Yuuri tersely, “Phichit is here and I need to pick him up. Think you can deal with Yurio until we get there?”

“Course,” grunted Victor, “Those fucking mages don’t stand a chance.”

Yuuri makes a small noise of surprise. “How did you know that-“

“Who _else_ is making our lives miserable?”

“Besides ourselves?” asked Yuuri drily, and Victor sighed.

“Exactly. So what are we expecting?”

“Not sure, just that Phichit said they’d go after Yurio too. Okay, this is your stop.” Yuuri glanced at the cab driver and grimaced at the terrified look the poor woman sent their way. Victor tugged Yuuri towards him.

“Don’t run out on me again.”

“No,” said Yuuri softly, “I’m done with that. I’ll see you at Yurio’s.”

Victor carefully looked Yuuri over, “Alright.” He pressed one last kiss onto Yuuri and stepped out.

Frustrated, Victor ignores the stares from the people around him, he’s stiff with sweat and there’s blood on his knees. He clicks a pick me up spell and the magic scrubs him halfway to decency, but the blood on his knees remain stubborn and crusty. He punches in Yurio’s number into his phone.

“What.”

“You remember the blood mages?”

Yurio makes a disgusted noise, “Yeah, you were contracted to wipe them out. And failed miserably.”

“No, not _that_ part. After that, when they came after me and Yuuri.”

“What about it?”

“Who exactly were they? Were you ever able to track that information down?” Victor was never good with details like that, Yakov always simply told him what needed to be done and Victor did it. Yurio was the one who troubled himself with the minutiae.

“I found a few businesses using that cult for financial gain, illegal magics and shit. Which, okay, not the freakiest thing. However, a cult that uses blood magic from kidnap victims is more concerning.”

“No fucking way.” Uneasily and for some unknowable reason, Victor’s mind flashed to the bloody runes painted over the mages and then his mind leaps to Yuuri surviving being shot. Survived being shot by _him._ He shuddered in horror, trying not to imagine Yuuri laid out and drowning in his own blood.

“Yakov made me swear to not tell you,” said Yurio, interrupting his thoughts, “but he’s not here to stop me. So now you know.”

“Is there any reason why they would be particularly hung up on killing Yuuri though?”

“Fuck if I know. Maybe they’re interested in strong innates? Or weird innates? I’m sure by now you’ve figured out that whatever he is makes him a freak.”

Victor is silent.

“Sometimes. . . “ says Yurio hesitantly, “Sometimes I can feel the edges of the memories that Mari took. It’s mostly emotions. . .  I’m calm in most of the memories, but there are short bursts of being terrified, and honestly Victor? I’m almost damn sure those feelings of fear are because of Yuuri. So ask yourself: What kind of person can scare me that badly. Which, if you ever mention outside of this conversation, I will strangle you for.”

“He scared you.” Victor’s tone goes flat, and suddenly it’s a toss up whether he’d kiss or hurt Yuuri if confronted with him at the moment.

“Don’t. . . don’t do that. I can accept my mistakes, what happened to me was my own damn fault. I only wanted to remind you that there’s nothing connecting you two except madness.”

“That’s not true.”

“Fate doesn’t exist.” said Yurio flatly.

“I know that!” laughed Victor, “And I’ll thank you not to piss my beautiful boyfriend off by repeating it.”

Yurio huffed, “Well what-“

He hears an explosion and Yurio screams.

“Yuri! Yuri!”

Yurio coughs into the phone. “Get over here now you fucking useless piece of shit!”

“I’m on my way!” Victor hangs up and starts sprinting, he’s only a few miles away.

Once he’s in the sleepy neighborhood, he calls Yurio again.  “How’s it going?”

“It’s the cultists,” growls Yurio, “I think they’re impervious to fire. Can you make yourself useful for once and haul ass over- Oh never mind, Yuuri just winked here. He’s- ew. Gross.”

“What in the fuck is going on?”

“Your boyfriend has better timing than you. And a shotgun. Ew. . . I’m going to have to move, I’m _not_ scrubbing chunks of gore off the popcorn ceiling.”

“Put me on speaker, kill the dampeners.”

Yuri complies, screams and the sound of a shotgun come through clearly.

“Yuuu~uurio! Still alive, Kitty?”

Victor grins at the sing song voice; he knows it’s Yuuri, but it sounds completely distorted.

“I’m over here, you freak,” says Yuri.

Yuuri clicks his teeth and Victor shivers but he stays quiet.

“Are you missing anything important?”

“Besides what _you_ took? No.”

“Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t take your fingers, Yurio. You somehow managed that all on your own.”

“Well it’s not like I fucking remember, do I?”

Victor heard Yuuri sigh. “Watch your step. Let me-let me help!”

“You’re fucked up in the head, you and the old man.”

“Awww, are you ever going to call _me_ dad?”

Victor smothered his giggle.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Yurio hissed before disconnecting the line.

Oh hell no was Victor missing this conversation. He felt around for the Spool line connecting him to Yurio. He wrapped his hand around it, and felt a vague tug.

Both Yurio and Yuuri shrieked when Victor winked in front of them. He felt his legs and arms shaking from winking even such a short distance.

“You hung up on me!” protested Victor when faced with a trembling shot gun and Yurio’s old timey colt pointed at his liver, “It was getting good and you hung up!”

Yuuri blushed and Yurio tried to pistol whip Victor, but he caught the pistol and slid his arm around Yurio into a hug. Once Yurio was calm, Victor let him go to look at the bodies. Yuuri pulled his phone out and Victor listened to him talking to someone for a moment. He and Yuri scuffed around the bodies, checking pockets and the runes drawn on them.

Yuuri came to stand over them, “Anything?”

“Nothing new.” said Victor, “Although they’re missing the protective blood runes from last time.”

Yuuri jerked his face away from Victor, scrambling to poke at another body that was a torso and a single arm. “Ah. But anyway, Phichit says he might know where the cultists are hiding.”

“Which is where?” asked Yurio, spitting in Yuuri’s direction.

“Some swanky house at the edge of the city,” said Yuuri, “Can you two follow the trail of the ones that got away from here? Phichit and I will go straight to the house and wait for you.”

“We’re rooting them out?” asked Victor, he walked over to Yuuri, lowering his voice, hand coming up to press into Yuuri’s hip, “You think that’s smart? We should take a day to rest.”

Yuuri shook his head, “If we don’t get them now we’ll miss them. They know we’re here, I want to kill them all. Now.“

“Yurio is exhausted. You’re exhausted. _I’m_ exhausted.” Victor slid his hand up Yuuri’s back, “What’s the point of killing ourselves with a half assed plan? Shit, you’re bleeding.”

Yuuri pulls back to look at the injury, “Yeah. One of the cultists bit me. Can you believe that?” Yuuri rubbed his face, looking worried. “Alright. We’ll rest up tonight and go after them tomorrow.”

“Hey,” says Yuri, coming up next to them, “Can I ask you about that?” He points to the bite.

“I don’t think I’ll get rabies.” Yuuri pats his head, turning away.

“I’m serious. The mage, they looked. . . when they tasted-” Yuri sneaks a glance at Victor, “Ugh this is so gross- I watched them run out. They were licking the fucking blood off their face. Is that normal?”

Yuuri paled.

“They are blood mages,” said Victor slowly, “Maybe yours is particularly useful to them?”

“Oh God, I hope not,” said Yuuri, “I’ve never added magic to my blood or tried to weave a spell into my body itself. I’ve only ever used runes and tattoos, just like everyone else.”

“Maybe it was the types of spells you used,” said Yuri, scowling, “You _are_ creepy as fuck.”

Victor shifted to push both Yuris out of the destroyed house, “We can talk about this later. Once we’re safe.” He felt Yuuri trembling under his hand, but Victor just pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hair as they walked out.


	6. Pirozhki for the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously tap dances back into existance*
> 
> It's been so long!!! But I have the story finished and I'll be updating once a week. Woo!  
> I might add an epilogue, still undecided since I'm still tweaking the last chapter but...  
> overall... Hello!!  
> And thank you for continuing to read.

Phichit snuck them into the hotel, but a few members of the staff still caught sight of them: bloody, filthy, and injured.

“I don’t like this,” said Victor, eyeing one overtly curious man holding a bottle of spray bleach. “They could go blabbing to the police. Or worse.”

“Who are they going tell?” asked Phichit lazily, not bothering to lower his voice, “Ciao Ciao? Psh. We’re good on _that_ front.”

The man, who apparently knew English, retreated, face pale. Huh, so the police were bought. At least Ciao Ciao was. Victor shook his head, how on earth had he gotten into this mess?

Both Yuri’s were exhausted beyond words. Victor kept a protective hand on Yurio’s shoulder and Phichit’s hand kept straying to Yuuri’s arm to keep him upright. One silent elevator ride to a double-digit floor revealed how good Phichit was at getting something he wanted.

“A fucking suite?” Yurio wrinkled his nose at Phichit who wrinkled it back.

“Tut tut, little Yuri. As if we deserved less... Yuuri?”

“ ‘M fine,” muttered Yuuri, swaying on his feet, “Just need a shower. And food. Coffee...”

“What you need is sleep,” said Phichit, “We all need a solid night before we wrap this up.”

“I call shower first!” said Yuri, darting into one wing. Phichit didn’t bother telling him that there was more than one shower in addition to there being more than one set of rooms, Yuuri smacked his lips together and went to find the other shower. Victor and Phichit remained in the living room.

Phichit collapsed onto a loveseat and groaned in pleasure at the soft give of the chair.

“I need to ask you something.” Victor gingerly sat on the chaise lounge opposite of Phichit.

“Uh-oh,” said Phichit, “Am I in trouble? I swear I didn’t encourage Yuuri to steal Makkachin.”

Victor grimaced, “No. It’s not about that. Has Yuuri always been like this? Skittish. I want to know if I’m just—”

“A toy? Wasting your time?” Victor winced and Phichit grinned slow, feral, “At first you were. But it took _me_ a couple of years to even get him to admit he had a sister. He’s clearly hooked on you. Why are you asking me this anyway?”

Partially pleased, Victor relaxed against the chaise, “Two years, huh?”

“Don’t pat yourself on the back and answer my question,” said Phichit, narrowing his eyes.

“I guess because it seems so stupid that he’s working so hard to hide his innate. It doesn’t seem ridiculous to you?”

Phichit stilled, eyes darting to the room Yuuri disappeared off to, his ever-smiling mouth twisting into a frown. “No. What’s Yuuri told you about it.”

It was disturbing to see such a change in Phichit, Victor exhaled slowly, pretending to consider the question, but in reality allowing his own innate to flood his senses. He needed the help right now. His innate flowed cool through him, icing the edges of his vision. Victor allowed it to guide his words, “That it affects the way he lives. That it’s something not everyone can handle.” Victor took a chance, “That it took his parents.”

That made Phichit react, he said in disbelief, “He said that? That much?”

Victor blew his bangs out of his eyes, “You see why I’m frustrated. I know a few details but I can’t connect the dots. I don’t _know_ exactly why Yuuri hates.... fears getting close to people.” The comment about Yuuri’s parents was lucky, lucky, lucky. Almost sucking him dry of magic on top of such a long day. “I love him,” said Victor simply, “And I know he wants to tell me, but I’m not doing something right or—”

“Hold on,” said Phichit, laughing, “You’re not doing anything wrong. Yuuri’s just—” Another glance towards the door Yuuri disappeared into, “He’s more fragile than you think. He doesn’t want to waste anyone’s time.”

Victor balked, “He’s not _wasting_ my time, I love him!”

“I know it,” soothed Phichit, “Which is why he’s making this harder on you both. He’s afraid you’ll leave.”

Victor felt his magic exhaust itself and he also sensed that Phichit was at his end too. “Well I’m not sure how to prove that, short of gluing myself to Yuuri’s hip.”

“Yeah. Then how will you two fuck?”

Victor covered his mouth. Yuuri was standing over Phichit, wet hair dripping into his eyes.

Unsure if Yuuri was angry or amused, Victor kept quiet until Phichit cottoned on to what was happening and scrambled off the couch.

“Do I need to ask.” Yuuri spoke quietly, looking first at Phichit and then gaze sliding to Victor.

“Nope!”

“No, darling.”

“I better not,” said Yuuri quietly. “Phichit, the shower is free,” he said pointedly.

Without another word, but giving Yuuri a saucy smirk, Phichit fled.

“Feel better?” asked Victor hesitantly, “I’m sorry, but you’ve really left me no choice, my love. I had to grill him.”

Yuuri cocked his head, “You used your innate on him. That’s not fair.”

“How’d you—”

The couch dipped where Yuuri sat next to him, “I guessed. Phichit is usually more discrete than that.”

Mouth very dry, Victor inhaled, “I just worry. You’ve been different lately. I was wondering...”

“Yes?” Yuuri’s eyes were warm, so Victor continued.

“I get the sense that your innate is connected to your body. I was wondering if you were being run ragged.”

“Ah.” Yuuri dragged a nail down the seam of a cushion, avoiding Victor’s eyes. “Yes and no. Please. Will you give me some time? After we deal with these cultists. I’ll come clean. And then you can decide whether you’ll stay or leave.”

So. Phichit was right. Yuuri was just waiting for Victor to jump ship. He sighed, “If that’s what you want. How can I say no, darling?”

Yuuri gave him a small smile, “You could, you know.”

The distance between them was unbearable, it chafed at Victor. He stood and held his hand out, “I need you.”

Although there was a question in his eyes, Yuuri stood and allowed Victor to lead him towards one of the suite’s bedrooms. He understood what Victor needed when the door was locked and Victor crowded him.

...

After a hasty lunch they all gathered in the living room again, bellies full and skin scrubbed clean.

“The thing to do,” said Phichit, licking chocolate icing from his fingers, “is to draw the whole pack out, instead of giving chase. The solution is to use Yurio’s innate that I keep hearing from Yuuri.”

Yurio scowled, “Call me that one more time...”

“Or what,” taunted Phichit, “You’ll take some of my fingers?” Yurio launched himself into the air but yelled in dismay when Victor yanked Phichit out of range. Yuri squirmed in Victor’s grip.

“That’s enough,” said Victor easily, “The faster we get this hammered out then the faster we can get back to—to—”

“Our lives,” supplied Yuuri, “Yurio. You said you laid a line on a mage. Can you track it?”

“Of _course_ I can track it,” spat Yuri, “But the stupid cultist probably knows I got them in my sights which is why they haven’t winked out to the rest of the pack.”

Phichit clapped, “Then that’s how we can bait them. Yuuri! Yuuri! We’ll do the thing we did in Bilbao.”

Victor looked at Yuuri.

“We were being tracked by a spy or something. We lured them somewhere secluded and turned the tables on whole situation.”

“You tortured them?” Yuri’s eyes bugged out.

“We played dumb,” replied Yuuri, not answering Yuri’s question, “Just waited it out until whoever had sent the spy got nervous. That brought the whole team down on our heads in fear of what we knew.”

“ _So you tortured someone?”_ Yuri shrieked.

“And the team they sent that was supposed to kill us conveniently arrived to a building where there was a bomb, conveniently, placed right under them. Conveniently!” yelled Phichit over Yuri, “Boom! No more spies on our ass.”

“Wow.” Victor considered this, also ignoring Yuri’s indignant yelling, “Why were they after you in the first place?”

“We stole some money,” said Yuuri with a shrug, “I don’t know why they were so mad about it. Probably thought we were on another country’s retainer.”

“Sounds like a lot of luck was involved,” said Victor doubtfully, unsuccessfully trying to shush Yuri.

“No. Just a lot of planning. But now we have you,” said Yuuri delicately, “Or are you going to deny that your innate helps you make the right decisions all the time?”

“Oh,” Victor grinned, turning pink, “I like to think of it as intuition but yes, you’re right. Let’s see. Phichit and I will get the bomb and timing of things ready. The two Yuri’s will go out on rendezvous to pinpoint the exact location of our lone mage and choose a nice lonely place to lure _all_ of the cultists to. Yes?”

Phichit mocked a salute, “I’ll call Ciao Ciao, he should have some confiscated bombs we can use.”

Yuri grumbled but went to put on his shoes. “Give me a minute too, I want to call Yakov to tell him we’re not dead. Yet.”

Yuuri tugged on his shoes by the door and waited expectantly for Victor.

“You’re very smart, sweetheart,” murmured Victor, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “You figured my innate out all by yourself.”

Fighting back a smile, Yuuri wound his arms around Victor, “You’re not subtle. It was only a matter of time. Thank you for confirming it.”

“It’s not a big deal,” said Victor softly, tightening his hold on Yuuri.

Yuri reappeared, holding his backpack, phone cradled on his shoulder, he was talking loudly and rapidly with someone.

“I’m sorry,” repeated Yuuri, he cradled Victor’s face, stroking the stubble on his skin. Victor’s smile faded.

“You’re really afraid I’ll leave, despite everything.”

Yuuri’s eyes went flat, his breathing deepened. “I should call Mari. She might want to help us get through this.”

“If that’s what you think is best. I haven’t seen her in a long time. Think she’ll bite my head off before or after I say hello?”

Love and gratefulness swelled in Yuuri, his eyes brightened at Victor’s attempt for levity. “I’m not afraid of you leaving, stupid. I’m afraid of hurting you. I don’t want to cause you pain. And knowing what I am will.”

“Hey,” Victor jostled Yuuri playfully, “Don’t call me stupid and answer the question, will Mari try to kill me? It seems that all Katsuki’s try to at some point.”

Fondly, Yuuri kissed Victor, “Stupid. Just let me protect you for a little longer. You’re too pretty to be sad.”

Flattered and confused by Yuuri’s sweet words, Victor couldn’t do anything but agree.

“Hey! Let’s go!” Yuri smacked Yuuri’s back, “Stop kissing for two whole seconds so _maybe_ we can get something done! You two disgust me.”

“Hah!” Victor took one last squeeze of Yuuri’s ass, “Yura, you sound just like Yakov!”

Yuuri squeaked, jumping out of reach, taking Yuri out of the door with him.

 “So are you two like... not fighting anymore?” Yuri shoved past him, hurrying to stop the elevator doors from closing.

“No, we’re not. I’m sorry you got caught in it.”

Yuri looked at his left hand, missing the last two fingers, “You really didn’t do this.”

“We’ve told you. You did that all on your own. No idea how though. Or why. Hold on, I have to call my sister.” Apologetically, Yuuri pulled out his phone, “I think we could use her help on this.”

“I don’t give a shit,” snapped Yuri, “As long as we can kill those mages.”

The phone only rang once before Mari answered. “ ‘Sup.”

It took Yuuri twenty minutes to explain the situation to Mari, it would have taken less if she would have just stopped yelling at him.

“Mari.... Mari... _Please_ —”

“Please _what_ , Dogbreath?”

They were long gone from the hotel, inside a cramped taxi. Yuri didn’t bother trying to hide his glee at getting to see Yuuri chewed out. Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes at Yuri’s snickering.

Yuuri gripped his knee, “Please Mari, I don’t want to lose him. I need you to be here when I tell him.”

The silence made Yuuri nervous. More nervous. He wiped his palm on the rough material of his pants, “Mari?”

“So you’ve decided to keep the stray.” She exhaled loudly and Yuuri could almost taste the smoke curling in the air between them. Mari was a rude smoker, always blowing the bitter clouds into Yuuri’s face when he was younger. One time she’d asked why Yuuri had never minded, Yuuri had responded with a smile and, ‘It’s not like I’ll ever get the chance to develop cancer from it.’ She’d stopped doing it after that.  

“Yes.”

“Wow. I never took him as the forgiving type.”

Yuuri winced, “I wasn’t that horrible.”

Mari’s cigarette-rough laugh is loud enough to make Yuri tug on his sleeve. “What’s she saying,” hissed Yuuri, “Is she coming?”

“You proposed to the poor boy by setting his place on fire and stealing his dog. If he’s forgiven you then you hold on tight to that noodle-man.”

It was the best and worst thing Mari had ever said to him. “I’m trying. B-But I’d like for you to be here. Please.”

“Okay, okay. Stop begging. Give me the details. What about Minako?”

“She’s more than welcome to join the fun,” said Yuuri, his relief manifesting as playfulness, “Oh and Yurio will be here so you can dote on him all you want.”

“Sweet talker,” said Mari, “I’ll see you soon. Don’t make a move before we get there.”

“Deal.”

...

“Yo, Nikiforov.”

Victor whirled on his heel, hand curling to hold a fireball. When Katsuki Mari chuckled and simply took another sip of her coffee, Victor relaxed and went to stand next to her.

“Call me Victor. We’ve known each other long enough.” He gracefully accepted a small carton cup of coffee, he tasted it with little trepidation. Even if she drugged him Yuuri would come to his rescue. Probably.

Mari grinned around the steam rising from her cup. “Ah, true. Then call me Mari. Unless I’m mad, then call me Katsuki.”

Victor laughed softly. “Why are you here? Are Yurio and I in trouble?”

“Yuuri called me. How is he?”

“Fine.” Victor shrugged, looking frustrated, “As far as I know. He still won’t—” Victor looked away.

They watched a few people enter the hotel and Mari finished her coffee before she spoke again. “He will. Our Yuuri is stubborn and usually runs from his lovers before getting to this point. But with you he’s changed. Hm. I’m curious to see what else my brother will do.”

Our Yuuri. Victor ran a hand through his hair, his fingers trembled.

“I want to marry him. I’m going to ask him after this whole thing blows over.”

“I thought you had to catch Yuuri first.” Mari frowned up at Victor, “That was the deal, no?”

“Well yes, but we’re past such games. I don’t want our relationship to be— _that._ Whatever that last year was.”

“Good for you,” said Mari, “Don’t let my brother bully you.” She laughed, “From what Phichit’s told me you’ve put the fear of god into him.”

“I have?”

“He called _me_ for help. I’d say that’s Yuuri’s equivalent of panicking. He doesn’t want this to go badly. You _should_ ask him to marry you. I think that’s a good idea.” She grinned broadly, “Oh his face is going to be _priceless_.”

Victor pressed his hands to his face, grinning wildly. “Oh I’m so—”

“Mari? Victor!” Yuuri rushed out of the front entrance, wild-eyed.  “You said you’d _call_ when you arrived.” Yuuri squeezed in front of Victor, frowning at his sister.

“Hey, brat.” Mari pinched his cheek and then pulled him into a hug, “Vicchan and I were just getting to know one another.”

Yuuri relaxed into his sister’s arms, “Yeah?” He craned his neck to glance back at Victor who was still grinning like crazy.

“Yeah,” said Victor, “You even said to call you sister, right?”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose in confusion, but Mari laughed, “You know what? I suppose I did. So, what’s the plan? I want _you_ home.” She looked at Yuuri critically.

Sensing that this wasn’t a conversation Yuuri wanted to have in front of him, Victor said, “Well, I was about to double check our traps one last time since we’re flushing the rogue mage out tonight, so I’ll see you two later?”

“Hold on,” said Yuuri, catching his hand and threading their fingers together, rubbing Victor’s knuckles with his fingers, “The reason I wanted your help is because there are too many mages to deal with. I was thinking you go with Victor. Minako with Phichit. Yurio and I will team up. Ciao Ciao will be sitting on his radio nearby.”

“ _Celestino_ is here?” She looked at Victor for confirmation, “I bet that was an interesting meeting, eh Victor?”

“More than I’d like,” said Victor sourly.

“A-Anyway,” stammered Yuuri, flushing pink all the way to his ears, “Ciao Ciao will be nearby with his new protege—”

“Does Phichit know he’s been replaced?” asked Mari archly.

“No! And don’t tell him,” warned Yuuri, “He can figure it out _after_ we’ve sorted this mess out. I don’t need Phichit throwing a hissy fit during the middle of the raid.”

“Is Phichit territorial over Ciao Ciao,” asked Victor in disbelief, “I thought he left the old man willingly.”

“We—ell,” said Yuuri, hedging for an answer, “I struck an understanding between Phichit and Ciao Ciao. Once Phichit left me, Ciao Ciao would take him back, no questions asked.”

“That’s generous on your part,” said Victor, smiling.

But Mari was frowning and muttering under her breath. “After... you....?” When she understood the implication her eyes widened, “And Phichit is free once you’ve ‘released’ him back to Ciao Ciao’s mentorship.”

 Yuuri turned a darker shade of red, “More or less. It was the only way for Ciao Ciao to agree.”

“Cold-blooded,” said Mari in approval. “That’s our Yuuri, right Victor?”

Yuuri floundered when Victor grinned at Mari. “I completely agree.”

“Agh!” said Yuuri, feeling he’d made a serious miscalculation when he’d stepped between his sister and fiancé. “You’re supposed to be on my side! You’re my sister.”

“Ah, but I know you too well, Stupid.” She laughed in his face.

Indignant at the betrayal, he turned towards Victor, “Defend me?”

“Not a chance,” said Victor cheerfully, “Nope, not even the puppy eyes will work on me, love.”

Scorched on both sides, Yuuri threw his hands up. “Okay. Whatever. Mari you should go with Victor to learn the lay of the land and the plan. I have to go with Phichit to iron out some things with Yurio and Ciao Ciao.”

Mari toasted the idea with her empty cup, “I’ll go grab us a taxi.”

Victor held onto Yuuri’s hand and tugged him back, “Hold on there. Where do you think you’re going?”

“We’re in public,” hissed Yuuri even as Victor tugged him further away from the hotel entrance. “And they frown on this kind of thing here.”

“What kind of thing,” asked Victor, teasing his sweetheart even now, “You mean this?” He pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. Yuuri hummed and gently stroked his face.

“Victor...” Yuuri pressed his face into the safety of Victor’s neck, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry—”

“Hush,” he pressed their lips together, “I don’t understand. Yet.”

Yuuri looked up at him with huge watery eyes, “That’s right... Just not yet. You deserve to know. I _want_ you to know.”

“Soon,” said Victor softly, “And I promise, I’ll make you regret ever having doubted me.” He gripped Yuuri’s nape tightly.

Bewildered by the change in tone, Yuuri smiled hesitantly, “V-Vicchan?”

“My patience has run thin, baby.” Victor’s grip loosened by a fraction.

Yuuri laughed and cuddled closer, “You’re such a jerk. I’m impatient too. Let’s end this whole mess. I want to go home.”

“Hey you two, hop to! Time and windows and flying and etcetera!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yuuri finally did figure out what Viktor's innate is.  
> Yurio's is a magical 'fishing line' that leads him to people.  
> Viktor has intuition that lets him make all the right decisions. :3  
> Yuuri's is.... :o
> 
> Thank you for reading and welcome back! <3 <3  
> We're in the home-stretch now!


End file.
